After the Fall, You Rise
by Leoncia
Summary: Sitting on the fence, resting between light and dark, is never a good thing for a soul. But, then again, is the world really so black and white? Ryura wants to find out. Part 2: The Seven Wars Arc - Sequel to After the Fall.
1. Chapter 1: A Fleeting Peace

Chapter 1:  
>A Fleeting Peace<p>

"Evil doesn't die. It never dies. It just takes on a new face, a new name. Just because we've been touched by it once, it doesn't mean we're immune to ever being hurt again. Lightning can strike twice."  
>― Tess Gerritsen, <em>The Surgeon <em>

_Prompt: Amaranthine by Amaranthe_

* * *

><p>Kagome held the newest addition to Sango and Miroku's family in her arms. The babe, a boy, was wailing, screaming for his mother's embrace. It was a beautiful sound; the sound of life. Warm tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks and she gave Sango a watery smile as she handed the newborn boy to his mother.<p>

"He's beautiful, Sango," Kagome said over the screams of the newborn.

The youkai-slayer turned mother reached for her son with shaking hands. Sango's body screamed in protest but as soon as her son was in her arms everything stilled. She stopped shaking, stop hurting. The newborn opened his eyes as Sango began to soothe him. His cries died down and he looked up at his mother with the curiosity only a newborn could have.

"Hi there, Kenshiro. I'm your mama," Sango said softly as she placed one of her fingers in the boy's tiny hands. The woman then looked up to Kagome and smiled at the small Miko. "Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome scooted forward on her knees until she was closer to Sango, her face matching that of the youkai-slayer's, radiating happiness. "What is it?" Kagome asked as she reached out to smooth back Sango's soaked bangs from her face.

"I... I was wondering," Sango paused and bit her lip softly. "Would you be Kenshiro's godmother?"

Eyes widening, Kagome couldn't stop the new flood of tears that ran from her eyes. "I'd love to!"

Sango smiled widely and reached out with her free arm to pull Kagome into a firm embrace, mindful of Kenshiro between them.

As they pulled from each other, Miroku poked his head into the hut, his eyes glittering as they fell on his wife and newborn son. He pushed back the screen and with a quick pace, moved until he was standing over his family. Kagome smiled at him when Miroku looked to her, it was one he returned gratefully.

Miroku knelt beside Sango while Kagome rose to her feet at the same time. She said quiet goodbyes and moved outside of their home, wanting to give the family privacy. Kagome squinted as she stepped into the sunlight, and she held up a hand to shield her crystal blue eyes. Kaede, who had been silent while cleaning herself from the birthing fluids, followed along after the younger Miko.

"Kagome," Kaede said gently.

Kagome turned to look at Kaede and then leaned in to hug the woman tightly. Kaede returned the hug with a fierceness that surprised Kagome, but in the end, she realized that the last time Kaede had seen her had been before the last fight against Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Kaede was probably relieved to see her again.

"I am glad thy have returned to us, Kagome," Kaede said as she pulled back to look over the woman in front of her. "And my goodness, thy have grown up! Ye have always been attractive, Kagome, but now ye are simply breath-taking! Soon it will be thy child I welcome into the world; ye will have many men after thy hand, I promise ye that."

Kagome laughed and blushed prettily, feeling like she was getting praise from a grandmother she had not seen in years. It wasn't far from the truth, either. Kaede was like a grandmother, she always had been since the first moment Kagome met her.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her face still slightly pink from the blush.

"Lady Kagome?" the voice of a young woman came off to the side.

Kagome looked from Kaede to the source of the voice and smiled as she saw Yuki, the woman who had become Inuyasha's wife and mate. Next to Yuki stood two other women who looked to be about Kagome and Yuki's age. The three women smiled nervously at Kagome before Yuki bowed slightly, then stepped closer to her.

"We..." she paused to gesture to the two women behind her, "Were wondering if you would join us as we bathe – I mean you just did exit a birthing room, surely you must want to fresh up? Forgive me if our request is odd, but we have always wanted to meet and speak with you."

Kagome blinked rapidly, shocked at Yuki's question. They wanted to meet _her!?_ Kagome laughed nervously and held up her hands, shaking them slightly. "I-I wouldn't mind, but only if you just call me Kagome."

Yuki's face lit up with a smile and the two women behind her squealed with excitement. "Thank you so much, Kagome! We will return shortly!"

The gaggle of women ran off excitedly, possibly to gather what they would need to bathe with. Kagome, still slightly confused, looked back to Kaede.

"What... What was that?" Kagome asked.

Kaede laughed, her head tilting back slightly. "Ye became popular after the fight with Naraku. Many of the women and children here adore ye."

Kagome blushed yet again then cleared her throat. "I should, uh... I should probably go get my stuff. I think I left my bag in the well," she said.

Kaede gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "I will see ye later, then. Join me for dinner before ye retire for the night?"

"I will, promise!" Kagome chirped.

As she watched Kaede leave, Kagome turned her mind to the well. She was half afraid to jump into it again, wondering if Ryura of the modern era had been mistaken about the well not working after this last time. Kagome wasn't fond of the idea of going back to the future only to be stuck there, not after she had met up with almost everyone again.

Kagome bit her lip as she walked, thinking if she should just forget about the bag or ask someone else to get it for her. If it was Ryura or Sesshoumaru and she explained why she was afraid to get it herself, Kagome was sure they would understand.

Her mind flew to Ryura as his grinning face passed through her mind's eye, and Kagome unintentionally bit down on her lip harder. What had Ryura meant before he pushed her into the Bone-Eater's Well? He asked her who she thought his mate was, and then he kissed her. Did Ryura mean _Kagome _was his mate? It would explain a lot, especially his actions over the three years she had been near him.

Kagome's heart tattooed against her ribs and she inhaled sharply through her nose. The action caused her to suck in her lower lip at the same time, and it was then she tasted blood.

"Uh-oh," Kagome muttered. She remembered the _last _time she had done that, bit her lip until it bled, when Sesshoumaru had broken Tenseiga over the Tessaiga, completing the fang and making Inuyasha its true master.

Ryura had kissed her, quite forcibly – not that Kagome minded – to get her to stop chewing on her lip.

"_Remember this. The next time you chew on your lip it is going to happen again,"_ he had said to her.

Kagome nervously looked around, then sighed with relief. Ryura was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't that she didn't want him to kiss her again. Kagome just didn't want her making her lip bleed be the reason _for _him kissing her. With that in mind, she quickly wiped away the blood on her lip, then hurried her trek to the well.

When she arrived, Kagome came across Sesshoumaru and his pack lounging together in the sun. Well, Sesshoumaru wasn't lounging. Kagome didn't think he _could _lounge. The Inu Daiyoukai was sitting in the clearing with his back against the Bone-Eater's Well.

Rin however, was definitely lounging. The teenager was sprawl out on her back in the position of a star and next to her, laying against her side, rested Mikazuki. Mikazuki was Sesshoumaru's son, and there was no way Sesshoumaru would ever be able to deny the boy. He had Sesshoumaru's colorings. Silver-white hair, molten gold eyes, pale skin that just seemed to _fit, _and dark crimson markings on either side of his cheeks.

Kagome smiled as she moved past the sleeping pair and made her way for Sesshoumaru. As Kagome neared him, his eyes opened and he tilted his head back to look up at her.

"I was expecting you to stay with the slayer," he rumbled lowly to not wake up his sleeping children.

Kagome laughed softly. "She and Miroku are bonding with Kenshiro. I didn't want to intrude," she said just as softly as he spoke.

"They chose Kenshiro?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome nodded. "It is a befitting name; health and spirituality," the Inu Daiyoukai remarked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kagome said with a small grin. "Sango asked me to be his godmother."

"I take it you accepted?" Sesshoumaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome answered with a nod.

Sesshoumaru fell silent and Kagome took the chance to lean over the edge of the well and peer into the darkness. At the bottom she could faintly make out the outline of her bag that was haphazardly thrown together in her rush to return. Kagome then sighed softly and moved away from the well.

"Something is wrong." It wasn't a question.

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Nothing bad... My bag's just at the bottom. I'm afraid to go get it, because I don't want to chance it working and getting stuck in the future again," Kagome paused before asking, "W-would you get it for me, please, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet without saying a word, stepped up on the lip of the well, and jumped down in one fluid motion. He was out of the well as fast as he entered it, Kagome's bag gripped in his left hand. Sesshoumaru handed it to her, and Kagome accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you so much!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a seat on the ground again. As he settled, Kagome looked him over carefully. Sesshoumaru looked so _different _without his armor on. He still wore the fuzzy pelt and the gold and purple sash around his waist that held Bakusaiga and Tenseiga against his hip, but without his armor, Kagome felt like he didn't look complete. He looked older too, as if he finally finished aging into an adult. Sesshoumaru's profile was much more sharp and refined, gone were any traces of femininity he may have held before. The Inu Daiyoukai looked more mature. He appeared to have grown a few inches in height, too. From what Kagome remembered of seeing Touga after the fight against Sou'unga, Sesshoumaru now was his father's height.

Sesshoumaru was art in motion, perfection - it was as simple as that.

"Why are you staring?" Sesshoumaru asked, gaze returning to look at Kagome's face.

Being caught staring at Sesshoumaru made Kagome blushed and she stuttered. "I-I'm just not used to seeing you without your armor, is all."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru hummed. "Today is a special occasion, and considering who was at the gathering, there is no one foolish enough to attack," as he said this his eyes slid over to rest on his son.

No, no one was foolish enough to attack a group of people who held not only two Daiyoukai among them but also a powerful hanyou, a seasoned youkai-slayer (no matter if she was pregnant or not), a monk, and a Miko. They would have down right insane to have done such a thing, especially with Sesshoumaru's son and daughter near. You just did _not _screw with an Inu Daiyoukai's children, as Naraku learned a little too late.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's gaze and she smiled at the sight of Mikazuki. "I love his name – crescent moon," she admitted. "If you don't mind my asking, who's his mother?"

"His mother is another Inu Daiyoukai, one of the last few females. Her name is Rei," Sesshoumaru answered without looking to Kagome.

"Rei? She has a very beautiful name," Kagome said with a smile. "Do you think I'd be able to meet her? I've always wanted to see who you would choose as a mate." Her smile turned into a playful grin.

Sesshoumaru looked to her then. "You may meet her, however, she is not my mate. I entered a political agreement with Rei, much like my sire did before me. The position as my mate is still open, and it will remain so. My standards are very high."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything at all, mostly because she remembered Sesshoumaru stating he wished to have Kagome for a mate. Sesshoumaru smirked faintly as he looked away. An awkward silence fell between them.

Ryura chose the perfect moment to return and interrupt. He landed heavily on the grass beside the well with Tsuyoshi following him. Kagome spun to look at them and a smile split her face. She wanted to squeal seeing the water Dragon again, but managed to muffle it as she flung herself at Tsuyoshi. Kagome didn't want to wake Sesshoumaru's kids, after all.

Tsuyoshi grinned widely and quietly murmured, "It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Kagome. You have been sorely missed." He then wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and crushed her against his chest. "Perhaps now Lord Ryura will be more manageable," he said in a mock whisper.

"I heard that," Ryura grumbled and Kagome laughed. Tsuyoshi released a chuckle of his own then let go of Kagome, taking a respectful step away from her.

Kagome eyed the spear resting against Tsuyoshi's back with a slight interest, reminding herself to speak to both Dragons about the training she received in the future. For now, however, she had to meet up with Yuki and the other women who wanted to bathe.

"I don't want to be rude, but I promised Inuyasha's wife I'd bathe with her and her friends so we could have privacy to speak," Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Of course, my Lady," Tsuyoshi said as he bowed his head.

Ryura however, grumbled again and folded his arms over his chest. "Speaking of Inuyasha... I need to find him. This time I'm going to make _him _rebuild my home."

"Do I want to know?" Kagome asked Tsuyoshi. The water Dragon simply shook his head, silently telling Kagome that no, she didn't want to know. Not right now, at least. Kagome laughed again, "I want to hear about that later, Ryura."

Ryura looked at Kagome and gave her a soft smile. "Of course. Go enjoy your bath."

Kagome waved to the Dragons then turned and bowed politely at Sesshoumaru. "Hopefully I'll get to see you before you leave. And thanks again, for getting my bag for me."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "I will be leaving in the morning, so I am sure we will meet again, Kagome."

With one last smile to the men, Kagome turned and headed back to the village with a bounce in her step. She was beyond happy now.

* * *

><p>Kagome released a soft, content sigh as she rested against one of the walls of the hot springs she was in. Yuki and her friends had left not too long ago, worried they were going to prune too much. Kagome, however, had no such fear of being pruned and happily stayed behind. It was the first time she was able to be alone since she returned, and Kagome wasn't about to pass up the chance to enjoy the silence while she could.<p>

Smiling softly, Kagome thought a bit on Yuki. Inuyasha couldn't have chosen a better person to become mates with. Yuki was positively wonderful, and quite pretty with long dark brown hair and almost burgundy colored eyes. Top that off with near perfect skin and a smile that would blow the mind of any man, Inuyasha had done well for himself. Kagome could feel how pure the woman's soul was, and knew if anyone could care for Inuyasha, it would be Yuki.

Kagome looked around and giggled, just now realizing this was the same hot springs she had been at with Ryura. It had been the first time Kagome had washed the Dragon Daiyoukai's hair. And, like it had been before, the fog was so thick it was hard to see more than a foot in front of her face. Nostalgia surged within Kagome and a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

"Hm..." Kagome hummed out as she began to think about what she was going to do. Without Naraku and the Shikon no Tama plaguing the world, Kagome found her options open to many things.

Taking her place up as the Miko of the House of Storms seemed to be the most appealing to Kagome. After all, she still wore the attire that denoted her to be that Miko.

Another giggle bubbled up from Kagome's chest at thinking how some of the more stick-in-the-mud youkai were going to act when they met her. Kagome was no fool. She was well aware of the disdain most youkai held for humans, and the downright hate they stewed in for Miko. However, spending three years with two Dragon Daiyoukai only served to help Kagome's self-confidence. She wasn't arrogant, but she knew her place was an important one in the world. Never again would Kagome degrade herself as she had in the past and compare herself to another.

As Kagome sat within the hot springs, thinking on the past three years, she suddenly felt the urge to sing. These occurrences were rare, and Kagome had learned to never deny them, lest she risk randomly breaking out into song in front of a group of people. The idea only made her shudder.

Tilting her head back to rest against the rock behind her, Kagome's eyes fell closed and she gave into the urge. Within her mind she picked out a song, the last one she had listened to before returning to the past. The lyrics and music were hanging just at the forefront of her mind, and Kagome knew it would be the perfect song to sing.

"_Time is the reason why we fight or stay alive, until the morning comes,"_ she sang in a clear, bell-like tone. _"__It's a strive, but a shimmer in your eyes just makes me know that you and I belong. And you can light the dark up as your own, so let us show the world that the love is strong."_

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Ryura was within ear-shot. He saw Yuki and the other women return without Kagome and immediately became worried, ending up with his current flight to her location to check on her. Ryura perched himself in a tree and decided to listen, curious as a cat. The fog was too thick for Ryura to see Kagome, but he could hear her perfectly.

"_Like a sign, like a dream, you're my amaranthine. You are all I needed, believe me," _Kagome continued her song. _"__Like a drift in a stream, your beauty's serene. There's nothing else in life I ever need, my dream amaranthine."_

The pitch of Kagome's voice rose and fell when it was called for, and not once did she stop singing. _"__Time goes by as day and night are turning into years, but I'm lying in your arms. It's the place where I know I am closest to your heart when the darkest hours are upon. I know you feel the same as I inside; it feels like in a dream were we can fly."_

Ryura shifted slightly from his perch, a small smile on his face.

"_It's a sign, but the shadows in your eyes just lets me know; you're my amaranthine. Like a sign, like a dream, you're my amaranthine. You are all I needed, believe me_," Kagome's voice trailed off as the song finally ended, and she smiled. Now she felt better.

Kagome rose from the hot springs and dried herself, dressing in a clean set of the Miko attire that was the exact copy as the one Ryura gifted her with so long ago, then she pulled out a brush from her bag. Humming the song she sang previously, Kagome sat down on a nearby rock and began brushing through her long black hair.

Above her, Ryura heard her shifting around and now he could easily hear the sounds of Kagome combing through her hair. It made a very specific sound, one that Ryura had never forgotten during the time was gone. He jumped from his perched and landed quietly beside the hot springs.

"Kagome?" he called. Kagome squeaked out of surprise then laughed. "Ryura!" she called out. "I'm decent if you want to come here."

Ryura grinned as he accepted the invitation and walked forward until the fog parted and revealed Kagome to him. The Dragon Daiyoukai took a quick step backwards as his eyes widened. Kagome was sitting atop a rock with her hair still damp resting over her shoulder as she gently brushed through it. Her head was slightly tilted, but Ryura could easily see the smile Kagome was giving him. It was a smile that reached her eyes. It was only then Ryura had realized how _beautiful_ Kagome became during her absence. Before he had been too caught up in the excitement her return brought. Now, however, it was an entirely different story.

Shaking himself, Ryura returned her smile and held out his hand. "May I?"

Kagome blinked a few times, confused, but she was quick to realize what Ryura wanted. The Miko stood from her seat with a chuckle and moved towards him, holding out her brush for him to take. When it was in Ryura's hand, Kagome promptly took a seat on the ground. Ryura settled behind her, pure bliss running through him as he ran his long clawed fingers through her long locks.

"I missed this," Ryura admitted as he ran the brush through her hair.

Kagome giggled softly. "I did, too. I don't know why, but you in the future would never do this."

Ryura's motions paused for a moment and he frowned. "I can't see why. I absolutely love helping you care for your hair."

"Well, you were different in many ways. In the three years I was gone, I still don't think I'm used to that Ryura," Kagome said softly. "I missed _this _you. I was comfortable around _that _Ryura, but it felt like I didn't know him like I know you."

"Five hundred years is a long time," Ryura said as he worked both the brush and the fingers of his free hand through her hair, being mindful of his claws.

"It is," Kagome agreed. "Oh! Before I forget. Do you know where we could find a spare spear? I want to show you and Tsuyoshi something."

"An extra spear?" Ryura hummed thoughtfully as he thought. "The village guardians will possibly have one. Why?"

"It's a surprise," Kagome said playfully.

Ryura chuckled. "Very well. I will see what I can do."

As Ryura brushed Kagome's hair and gently, without cutting it on accident with his claws, placed it into a high tail kept together by a white ribbon, Kagome's eyes had fallen closed and she was humming again.

"That song," Ryura said suddenly. "What is it?"

Kagome turned to face Ryura now that he was finished with her hair. "It's from my era, and was the last song I heard before I returned." Kagome grinned then. "I was actually listening to it in your car."

"My...car?" Ryura asked. Touga had once explained to him what a car was on top of having seen many of them once when he visited her era and followed her to school, so he wasn't entirely ignorant. "For some reason, I can't imagine myself driving a car."

"I know! I said the same thing!" Kagome exclaimed. "It took me so _long _to get used to it."

Ryura laughed loudly. "I can imagine!"

They fell into a comfortable silence before Ryura asked the question that had been on his mind for some time now. "Kagome, what are you going to do now that you're back?"

Kagome ducked her head sheepishly as she glanced away. It took her a moment, but she replied. "I was thinking I could... um... go with you and Tsuyoshi," she said then looked up quickly. "I mean if you two don't mind! I was hoping I could help you as the Miko of your House."

Ryura gave Kagome a dazzling smile and took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "We – no, _I_ would enjoy that greatly, Kagome. You are sure that is what you wish for?"

Kagome nodded quickly. "I'm positive," she said, her voice full of confidence. Right as the words left her mouth Kagome was pulled against Ryura's chest and he was hugging her tightly. Kagome sighed, content, and nuzzled her face against his chest, thankful his armor was nowhere to be seen.

Ryura caressed the back of her neck with his knuckles, making Kagome shiver and goosebumps ripple over her skin. He grinned at the reaction and decided now was as good of time as any.

"Kagome," he murmured softly next to her ear. "If you'll allow it, I want to court you properly."

Kagome's heart began to race and she tilted her head back to look up at Ryura, searching for something in his eyes. The Miko only saw him gazing back at her seriously, and then Kagome smiled brightly. She gave a swift nod and before she could properly answer him with words, Ryura's lips were against Kagome's and he poured how elated and excited he was into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Kagome was outside Kaede's hut, stretching her arms high above her head. She released a groan and ran a hand through her hair. Ryura had taken out the tail it had been in the night before and Kagome fell asleep with him running his fingers through her unbound hair.<p>

The Miko looked to the rising sun and grinned faintly. When Ryura returned with Tsuyoshi and an extra spear it would be time to give the Dragons their surprise. With that in mind Kagome ducked back into Kaede's hut and dressed in what she normally would while she trained with Tsuyoshi in the future – a plain white tank top and her black hakama. Tsuyoshi had always had her wear the boots that resembled Ryura's, much to her confusion at that time, but now she understood perfectly.

Throwing her hair haphazardly into a tail at the base of her neck, Kagome exited Kaede's hut once again. Kaede was just now beginning to rise and had greeted Kagome with a small smile and a nod.

"Do you have any idea what the surprise is?" Kagome heard Tsuyoshi ask.

Ryura's voice came next, "Not really, no. I'm in the dark as much as you are."

The two Dragons turned a corner and their eyes landed on her. Each gave Kagome a smile, Tsuyoshi following it up with a bow. Ryura was holding a plain spear in his left hand – well, plain compared to Tsuyoshi's spear which was strapped to his back.

"Good morning, you two!" Kagome said as they neared her.

"Good morning, Kagome," Ryura rumbled as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across her forehead in greeting.

Tsuyoshi eyed the two for a moment, not yet knowing they were courting. "Indeed. Good morning, Lady Kagome. I hope you slept well?"

Kagome stole a glance at Ryura and the Dragon Daiyoukai nodded. When she looked back to Tsuyoshi, Kagome gave him a grin. "I slept wonderfully. Ryura was sat close the entire night," she admitted. "And before you flip your lid, Tsuyoshi, Ryura asked me to court him yesterday. I agreed."

Tsuyoshi's face immediately split with a wide smile. "Wonderful! I cannot express with words how happy for you both, and wish you the best of luck. You have my full support."

Ryura held out the spear to Kagome, "Now what were you wanting to show us?"

Taking the spear from Ryura, Kagome gave a secret smile and moved away from Kaede's house. With her fingers, she motioned for Tsuyoshi to move away as well. The water Dragon hesitatingly did as Kagome silently suggested, eying her warily the entire time.

Kagome spun the spear deftly in her hands as she fell into an offensive position, and before the two men could react she leaped at Tsuyoshi. The action surprised Tsuyoshi, for he was expecting anything _but _this, and he only had enough time to hold up his armored left arm to guard against Kagome's attack. Sparks flew from the armor on his arm and he gave a soft growl.

"Lady Kagome?" he asked, not sounding too pleased. Kagome only pushed against his arm with the blade of the spear, a wide smirk on her face. Tsuyoshi growled again, deeper this time, and then with a powerful thrust, pushed Kagome away from him.

Tsuyoshi didn't even look at Ryura, who was watching with a shocked look, as he reached behind him an unhooked his spear from his back. He spun the spear in his clawed hands much as Kagome had, and shortly after, Kagome came for him again.

Back and forth the water Dragon and the Miko went, each striking out at each other. By now they had attracted a large crowd of villagers, a few of Kagome's friends included.

"Hell yeah, Kagome, kick his ass!" Inuyasha roared over the sound of all the chatter and clanging of metal on metal. Sesshoumaru, standing next to Inuyasha, gave a short roll of his eyes and turned them to look up at his son who was perched on his shoulder. "If I ever catch you speaking like your uncle, Mikazuki, you will regret it."

Mikazuki briefly tore his eyes away from the fight to nod at Sesshoumaru, "Yes, papa," he said.

Sesshoumaru gave a satisfied nod and looked back. Kagome was now running in a wide arch, those around her quickly jumping back to give her room as she ran. From her fingers burst forth a blue whip of reiki and she snapped it at Tsuyoshi. The whip smacked Tsuyoshi across the face, leaving behind a red streak. The water Dragon growled at the pain.

"Did she just..." Inuyasha sputtered.

"Steal a move of mine? I think she did," Sesshoumaru said, shocked. "I am unsure whether I should be impressed and proud, or shocked and worried."

Inuyasha laughed loudly. "Think she's gonna use it on you, eh?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer the question, instead he watched the two fight, golden eyes flicking between the two as they clashed yet again.

Tsuyoshi hooked Kagome's spear in his own and the Miko found herself disarmed. Ryura had to jump forward and catch the spear right as it was about to hit one of the bystanders. Honestly, he had no idea what was going on, but the only reason he wasn't stopping Kagome and Tsuyoshi from fighting was because he was enjoying it a bit too much. It wasn't every day Ryura was able to see the woman he loved stand toe to toe with a four hundred year old water Dragon Daiyoukai. This was tossed into the mix with Ryura noticing Kagome was fighting a _lot _like Tsuyoshi.

Kagome hissed as Tsuyoshi's spear cut a line across her cheek. She had turned to the side just in time to avoid a wound that would have been much, much worse than a simple cut. Hopping back out of the range of Tsuyoshi's spear, Kagome called forth her reiki to her fingers, only to raise her hands high into the air then snap them back down to towards the earth.

Kagome had not just one whip, but two now. They smacked the ground hard, sending a cloud of dust shooting into the air. Tsuyoshi jumped towards her then and Kagome began to beat him back with the whips, but not without injury. Lines of red were slowly appearing all over her body. Her arms, chest, and even her legs were slowly bleeding and her clothes were becoming torn.

Tsuyoshi wasn't without injury himself, either. Large red welts were forming and he too sported torn clothing and bits of the armor he wore were smoking. He growled loudly and made for one final thrust. That single thrust ended with one of Kagome's whips wrapped around the shaft of Tsuyoshi's spear as the tip of the blade rested against her throat, cutting it slightly. Her other whip was wrapped around Tsuyoshi's neck. They could easily kill each other at the exact same time in this position.

Tsuyoshi's eyes blinked once, then grew wide. He stared down at Kagome as the anger faded quickly from his mind, and then he began to laugh, much to the shock of all who were watching. Kagome, however, held a light of mirth in her eyes, and Tsuyoshi realized what her "surprise" had been.

"I think that's enough," Ryura said as he walked over and began prying Tsuyoshi and Kagome apart from each other, a large grin on his face. He too realized Kagome's surprise and Ryura had to admit, he was impressed.

Kagome and Tsuyoshi backed down with the Miko's whips disappearing and Tsuyoshi replacing his spear on his back, making a mental note to clean it of Kagome's blood later on. The crowd around them began to thin until only the Inu brothers were left.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked with a grin. "Too bad you didn't know how to do that in the past, huh?"

Kagome had to laugh and she nodded, "You're right!"

"I have to wonder, just how did you learn such a thing, Lady Kagome?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

Ryura, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were curious too and waited for her answer. The Miko had begun to heal her cuts with a soft blue light pouring from the palms of her hand, so she didn't answer right away. Kagome saved the answer until she moved to begin healing Tsuyoshi, then she looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I wonder who could have ever taught me, Tsuyoshi-_sensei,_" she said playfully.

Tsuyoshi jerked back slightly, looking Kagome up and down. "You mean...?"

"Yep! You taught me, five hundred years in the future!" Kagome chirped. "Ryura helped with the whips and both of you worked on helping me control my reiki."

"Huh..." Ryura grunted. "That _does _sound interesting. Would you be against continuing training?"

Tsuyoshi looked between his Lord and his future Lady. "If you would agree with it, I would gladly continue the lessons, Lady Kagome."

"I will help when I am able to, as well. After all, _I _am the one with energy whips," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome chuckled, "Oh, Ryura had whips, too. Lightning whips," she said then looked between the three. "But sure, I'd love for you guys to help me! I actually enjoy this, even if I'm better at archery still."

"Whips... of lightning?" Ryura said thoughtfully. He saw a great potential in such a thing, and he had to silently wonder if his future self had whips of lightning due to Kagome's influence in the past. Good Kami, what a confusing circle!

* * *

><p>The day had passed slowly for the village. Sesshoumaru had departed shortly after speaking with Kagome a bit about her training on whips of energy. Mikazuki, of course, had left with him with Rin staying behind in the village.<p>

Kagome was now visiting with her friends, after Sango had been given a clean bill of health by Kaede. They had gathered at the clearing the Sacred Tree sat in and were chattering away merrily over dinner.

The Miko popped a piece of roasted boar meat into her mouth and moaned softly. There was nothing that tasted like this in the modern era, and she sorely missed it.

"You do realize," Ryura said beside her, "We are eating the exact meal as we did when we met again, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and looked up to him, then at the others. "You're right..." she said with a soft chuckle.

"We are!" Sango said as she held Kenshiro against her. "Speaking of that, are you sure you have to leave so soon, Kagome?"

Shippou bounced around in his spot on Kagome's other side, "Yeah, Kagome! We just got you back!"

Kagome ruffled Shippou's hair with her free hand. "It's not like I'll be gone forever! Ryura and Tsuyoshi just need to return soon, and I want to go with them."

"Lady Kagome is correct," Miroku said. "I am positive if we wish to see her, or if she wants to see us, not a lot could stop it now."

Ryura nodded. "Of course. I would not deny Kagome the presence of her family," he said as he gave Kagome a soft smile.

Inuyasha, sitting next to Miroku, shuddered. "It's going to take so long to get used to you two being together." The hanyou stuck his tongue out at the thought.

"Well it better not take too long, Inuyasha! Those beads still work, you know!" Kagome quipped and Inuyasha froze. "If I hear one snarky comment..."

"You wouldn't..." he said.

"I so would, and you know it," Kagome retorted, earning a round of laughter from those gathered, even Yuki. She had heard many times about the subjugation command and deep within her, she was kind of hoping she would be able to see it just once.

Time passed by quickly until everyone felt it time to return to their homes. Ai and Mana, the twin daughters of Sango and Miroku, had fallen asleep a few hours after dinner, and Kenshiro was sleeping deeply against his mother. Inuyasha carried his sleeping wife with Shippou's dead to the world form over his shoulder.

Kagome had bid them goodbyes for now as they left, and when they disappeared into the dark of night, she smiled happily.

Ryura watched her from his spot by the fire with a gentle look in his eyes. He found himself, yet again, thanking whatever Kami listening for giving Kagome back to him. There were so many things Ryura found himself needing to do once he returned to his lands, and his mind was swirling around with everything until Tsuyoshi gently cleared his throat.

"Lord Ryura, you may wish to tell Lady Kagome of what is happening the East," he said.

Sighing softly, Ryura nodded and motioned for Kagome to sit beside him. When she neared him, Ryura pulled Kagome to sit in his lap and he rested his chin on the crown of her head. He waited for a long moment before beginning to speak, allowing Kagome to adjust to sitting on him. This was new, for the both of them.

"We will be needing to meet with the Lord of the Southern Isles along with Sesshoumaru soon," Ryura said. "The Lord of the Northern Isles is beginning to become angry."

Kagome blinked and looked to Tsuyoshi, who only nodded gravely. "Why?" she asked.

"That, dear one, is because he feels the House of Storms should not rule over the Eastern Territories anymore. In his eyes, I have apparently lost my honor to claim such a title as Lord as my own because of my actions with the Four War Gods," Ryura rumbled softly.

"That's stupid!" Kagome exclaimed. "You helped kill Naraku! If it wasn't for you and my dad, I wouldn't have had enough courage to stand up to the Shikon no Tama!"

"He does not see it as enough to make up for my actions, or the actions of my siblings along with Ryuukotsusei," Ryura explained in a calm tone. He was trying to keep Kagome from flying off the handle in anger.

"Well, screw him. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care," Kagome huffed as she folded her arms roughly over her chest. In front of them, Tsuyoshi snorted with laughter.

"Lord Ryura said almost the same when this information was given to us," Tsuyoshi said after he calmed down. "Only he used much more colorful language."

"Oi, don't go ratting me out, Tsuyoshi. I've heard some colorful language from you too!" Ryura bit out.

Kagome laughed in his arms and Ryura tightened his grip slightly with a grin on his face.

"Either way, I worry the Northern Lord may attempt to attack the East," Ryura explained further. "If that happens, we will have a war on our hands, and the House of Storms has not had enough time to recover – not enough to keep up with the army we would be facing. I will have to call on our allies should the worst come to pass."

"His army? How big is it?" Kagome asked.

"Roughly over a hundred thousand strong, all full-blooded youkai. He also has a squad made up purely of Daiyoukai as well, totaling to over a hundred," Tsuyoshi answered. "The races range from Inu to Dragons, to Kitsune. It is even rumored the Lord of the North has somehow managed to recruit a few Tengu."

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief. When it rained, it poured.

* * *

><p>A.N.:<p>

Here it is, the first chapter of the sequel to _After the Fall_! If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do, or you'll be REALLY confused. Also, the song Kagome was singing is the same song as the prompt listed at the start of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

~Leoncia


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibility

Chapter 2:  
>Responsibility<p>

"It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it."  
>― Lou Holtz<p>

_Prompt: Burn with Me by Amaranthe_

* * *

><p>Hopping quickly from one branch to the next, Ryura made his way up to the very top of the Sacred Tree while being careful not to jostle the sleeping woman in his arms. False dawn had come and gone, and now the true dawn was just over the horizon. Ryura had to hurry, and so he sped up his pace, leaping higher and higher into the tree with each branch he jumped from.<p>

When he was at the top Ryura found a strong branch to perch on that gave him a good view of the sky, then lowered himself to sit with his back against the trunk of the tree. He shifted Kagome until her back was against his chest, looping his arms around her waist to keep the small Miko in place. The Dragon gave a soft, content smile and turned his gaze to the still dark sky, waiting.

He sat unmoving until just along the horizon the sun began to rise, casting brilliant hues of gold, orange, red, and pink that broke through the night's darkness. The stars began to blink out of existence, their light unable to be seen in the dazzling fire that was the sun.

Kagome woke when the first light hit her eyes. Her brow furrowed, not aware of what exactly what was going on, and she groaned softly before opening her eyes. The first thing her blue eyes saw was the sunrise that was painting the sky with its brilliance. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

This was _not_ where she fell asleep the night before.

Raising a hand to shield her eyes, Kagome couldn't tear her gaze away from what was lying in front of her. Shadows that were cast over the land were slowly disappearing and color was returned to the world.

"You see this, Kagome?" Ryura asked from behind her.

Kagome jumped slightly, startled at not having realized Ryura was this close to her – she had been that absorbed at watching the sun rise. The Miko craned her head back to look at Ryura, who smiled faintly when her eyes landed on him. He raised a hand and pointed with a clawed finger in the direction the sun was rising; the East.

"This, what you're looking at right now, is mine. All of it," he said softly. "This was how mine and Sesshoumaru's ancestors decided where our borders should be. They waited for the sun to rise. Whatever the light first touched roughly around this time in the morning belonged to the House of Storms. I know it sounds odd, but I guess our ancestors were poetic." Ryura chuckled then as his hand lowered to settle on Kagome's stomach once more.

"I think it's nice," Kagome admitted with a soft smile as she continued to look out over the land. "Why didn't they take the name House of the Sun instead of House of Storms? The sun seems to be a big deal to your lands."

"That's because we were blessed by Susanowo, just as Sesshoumaru's maternal family was blessed by Tsukiyomi," Ryura explained. "Youkai are not creatures foreign to the Kami. We were created by them – it's a reason why they have taken Touga for one of their own. We needed a proper Deity that would be the patron over all youkai, instead of having various patrons who hated each other."

Kagome blinked. "But our energies..."

Ryura interrupted her by quietly saying, "Are meant to oppose the other to keep the balance of the world. Humans are the Kami's children, just as youkai are. Each have their strengths and weaknesses, each have their own desires and needs – the Kami gave the power to rule over youkai to only a select line of humans to keep that balance, to make sure youkai would not rule solely over the world."

"Even though where I was born, youkai are considered myths?" Kagome asked.

"My future self is living proof that youkai are not gone," Ryura murmured into her hair. "Do you know what my future self did?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "You were an architect – someone who designs buildings ranging from homes to the large skyscrapers you saw. You were still also the Eastern Lord, too."

"There you go. We still serve our purpose, then."

"Your purpose?" Kagome asked as she looked to him. Ryura nodded, "Youkai were created by the Kami to keep an internal balance in nature. It's because of us the world doesn't destroy human settlements with natural disasters. We control those elements. I control lightning and wind. Tsuyoshi controls water. Sesshoumaru controls poison and the very base of everything; pure, raw energy. Each of those things can be deadly to humans, ne?"

"But natural disasters still happen," Kagome retorted.

"They do, because we allow them. We work with the cycle of nature, not against it. Nature is beautiful and gentle, but at the same time it can be cruel and a force to reckon with, just like youkai," Ryura admitted. "But we keep nature from getting out of hand, and at the same time, we keep humans from taking over too much at once – surely you've noticed how destructive humans can be by now. I will admit, the state of the world in your future is chaotic, showing how few Daiyoukai are left. Something will break, eventually."

"I wonder what?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. She didn't say anything about the jab against her race, that they were destructive, because it was true.

Kagome felt Ryura shrug. "We'll have to wait and see," he said.

"Either way, what you are looking at right now is mine. It will be yours one day too, if we become mates," Ryura said with a smirk.

Kagome began to stutter and mumble because of what he said, along with what the future version of Ryura told her before he pushed her into the well. It wasn't exactly something Kagome could tell Ryura, either. It was considered dangerous for someone to learn of their future, and Kagome didn't want to test that theory to see if it was right. Kagome assumed she was immune to it, because Kaguya had once told her she stood outside the effects of time. But, even then, the future Ryura hadn't given Kagome solid "proof" that she was his mate. He was kind of vague, after all.

"Ah..." Ryura said as his head turned to look down. "Someone is here to see you."

"Huh?" Kagome blurted out, only having caught the tail end of what he said.

Ryura chuckled and instead of answering her, he rose to his feet and jumped. Kagome squealed out of surprise and turned in his arms to wrap hers around Ryura's neck, her eyes shutting tightly as she felt her stomach bottom out because of how rapidly they were approaching the ground. The landing was softer than Kagome was expecting, and she exhaled a breath she had been holding.

"Kagome!" Shippou called out as Ryura landed. "You're still here!"

Kagome gathered her bearings just in time for Shippou to barrel into her, knocking her off-balance and taking them both down to the ground. The Miko laughed and hugged Shippou tightly.

"Where did you think I went, huh?" she asked while ruffling Shippou's hair.

Shippou looked up at her and gave a sheepish grin. "I didn't know if you guys had left already or not."

"We will be leaving shortly," Tsuyoshi informed as he strapped on his dark steel breastplate, then gave Shippou a smile in greeting when the Kitsune looked at him.

"Indeed," Ryura said in agreement. He grinned at the sight of Kagome on the ground with Shippou, knowing the kit was probably going to end up visiting sooner than later. After all, Shippou's "mother" had returned, and Ryura was pretty sure if it weren't for Shippou's exams, the kit would be coming with them to the East.

As the three spoke, Ryura moved around the wide trunk of the Sacred Tree and from under one of its large roots, he pulled out his armor and his swords. As he began to put the armor on his body, Ryura listened to the conversation happening on the other side of the tree.

"What're you gonna have to do as the Miko of his House, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I'm... I don't know," Kagome said with a confused frown as she looked over to Tsuyoshi.

The water Dragon looked up from the armor he was placing on his arm, feeling Kagome and Shippou staring at him. He blinked once, then twice, and his mouth worked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "I'm not entirely for sure, either. It is very rare for a Miko to join a noble youkai house," he eventually said.

"Miko-y stuff?" Shippou suggested, and Kagome and Tsuyoshi laughed.

"Possibly, yes," Tsuyoshi said with a grin on his face. "If we cannot figure it out, I am sure together Lord Ryura and I could make something up."

"That sounds promising," Kagome said blandly. She rolled Shippou off of her and then rose into a sitting position beside the young Kitsune. "Are you going to come with us, Shippou?" she asked.

"I would, but I can't," Shippou said with a pout. "I have tests to take today."

"Really? Did you study?" Kagome asked as she poked him lightly on the shoulder.

Shippou looked at Kagome from the corners of his eyes and his face split with a grin. He reached into his haori and pulled out a leaf, only to place it on his head. With a soft explosion of fog, Shippou's form changed. Sitting beside Kagome now was an identical copy of Ryura, swords and all. Even his grin had morphed into one that matched Ryura's perfectly.

Holding out his hand, Shippou gathered a ball of lightning in his palm and bounced it up and down as it was truly a child's toy. "What do you think?" he asked with Ryura's voice.

Kagome laughed loudly, covering a hand with her mouth as she pointed at Shippou in Ryura's form. "That's amazing, but what human are you going to fool with that?"

Shippou was suddenly nose to nose with Kagome with a fangy smirk on his face. The lightning disappeared from his hand and he rose the clawed appendage to brush against Kagome's face. The Miko's heart thumped hard against her ribs and she swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

A sound of a pop followed by the fluttering of paper was heard and Shippou's smirk widened. He looked up, holding out the same hand that had touched Kagome to snatch the thin piece of parchment out of the air. His "borrowed" red eyes glanced at it, and the Kitsune cackled.

"Awesome! I went up six ranks! Thanks, Kagome!"

Tsuyoshi lost it and began to laugh hysterically. His arms wrapped around his middle and he fell over, his eyes shut tightly. "D-do it a-again!" Tsuyoshi got out between bouts of laughter.

"No!" Kagome shrieked and covered up her face in embarrassment. "It's not funny, Tsuyoshi!"

"Yes it is!" the water Dragon retorted, then his laughter was renewed.

The real Ryura was foaming angry, his face twitching, and he was standing right behind his copy. He raised a fist and smacked Shippou over the head with his knuckles. "Do not make me regret helping you, Kitsune!" he rumbled.

Shippou's transformation disappeared with a cloud of fog and he wobbled backwards until he fell over, landing on his back with a dull thunk. "K-Kagome! He hit me!"

"I think you deserved it that time, Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed.

Across from them Tsuyoshi laughed harder and started to roll around. This was too much! He couldn't help it!

* * *

><p>Shippou had been sent off to take his tests nursing a large bump on his head. He had promised pay back, and it had been directed at Tsuyoshi, since he had laughed at Shippou until the water Dragon had tears of mirth running down his face.<p>

As they flew further into the heart of the Eastern Territory, now and then Tsuyoshi would veer off to the side because he started laughing again. It was such an undignified state for Tsuyoshi, but he, like before, couldn't help it. The entire event just struck a nerve in him and he would be possibly laughing over it for years now when he saw Shippou.

"I'm glad he's enjoying himself," Kagome grumbled as she watched Tsuyoshi veer off again, tumbling through the air with no control at all in where he was going.

Ryura's chest rumbled with a chuckle. "Don't worry, he'll sober up by the time we land," he said. Knowing Tsuyoshi as well as he did, Ryura figured he would be the vision of professionalism as soon as his feet touched the ground.

He wasn't too far off, either. Ryura and Tsuyoshi touched down right in front of the gate that lead to the ancestral house of Ryura's family, and almost instantly Tsuyoshi's face took on an appearance of stoicism. If one were to look in Tsuyoshi's eyes, however, they would have seen laughter dancing through the ice-blue orbs.

Ryura sat Kagome on her feet and watched as the Miko bounced up and down, trying to move after being stationary for so long. Tsuyoshi moved to stand close to Ryura and Kagome, and once Kagome stopped bouncing around like a hyperactive rabbit, both of the Dragon Daiyoukai settled a hand on either of Kagome's shoulders.

"...what are you guys doing?" Kagome, suspicious, asked as she looked from one Dragon to the other.

Tsuyoshi's eyes flicked down to Kagome for split second. "You will see. Trust us," he said.

Kagome half smiled with a soft giggle. "Always," she responded with a nod.

To Kagome's left Ryura grinned broadly, his hand tightening a fraction on her shoulder. Tsuyoshi on Kagome's right smiled faintly as well, and together, the trio looked ahead and waited for something, their eyes were resting on the tall black Torii Gate that loomed in the air. Kagome had to admit, the Torii Gate was impressive, standing almost as high as the Tree of Ages, or Sacred Tree, did. To either side of the gate rested dense forestry so thick Kagome couldn't see past it into the forest itself. The trees were packed together so close Kagome was sure not even Shippou could squeeze through them.

The Miko found this odd, but any questions she had would have to wait until later. Kagome's attention went to three figures walking down the long shadowed path that started at the very edges of the Torii Gate. She squinted, trying to make out features while wondering just who they were, but she was jolted by the Dragons standing at her sides suddenly releasing their youki simultaneously.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath of air feeling the powerful youki wash over her in gentle waves that wrapped around her like warm blankets. Ahead of them, the three figures walking came to a halt, their movements jerky out of their own surprise.

Ryura leaned down and with his mouth next to Kagome's ear he muttered, "Release it."

She immediately knew what Ryura had meant and with one powerful wave, Kagome's reiki flooded from her. It rose into the air to twist around the youki of the Dragons standing on either sides of her, combining all three energies together until the owners of the energy were bathed in an almost neon blue light. The colors of their energies had harmonized and bled together perfectly; not a single color was out-of-place. Ryura's white youki added a soft tone while Tsuyoshi's navy blue youki gave it a deep, pulsing edge that surrounded the brilliant display. Kagome's blue as Ryura's hair youki gave the white and navy blue life, resulting in the neon blue that could easily been seen from hundreds of feet away.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, but Tsuyoshi told her to trust them, and that's exactly what she was doing. She didn't flinch, either, when Tsuyoshi and Ryura leaned down and ran their noses along her cheeks, starting at the corners of her eyes and moving down to dip where her neck began under her chin.

All the while, Kagome stared ahead at the three figures that were beginning to move again. When they stepped into a lighter area of the shadows, Kagome could finally make out their features.

Two men and one woman, all three incredibly beautiful in their own ways were standing side by side, each dressed extravagantly. They were youkai, but Kagome couldn't tell what type, except for one.

One man stood tall, roughly the same height at Tsuyoshi. His hair was as black as Kagome's and fell in shaggy locks around his face with a tail wrapped in a braided red cloth hanging over his left shoulder. His eyes were amber, bordering orange. Large black feathers fell from various points, attached to the vest resting over his shoulders that matched the color of his eyes. He wore a dark red kimono tucked away into black hakama and a white sash was wrapped around his waist.

The second man was only a tad shorter than the first, but the long fox ears setting atop his head easily made up the difference. His long white hair was unbound, flowing freely around his form, until it ghosted along the ground as he moved. Kagome could easily tell this man was a Kitsune, and not only by the ears on his head. Nine sleek and long tails rested behind him, their fur just as white as his hair. His eyes were the most dazzling shade of lavender that Kagome had ever seen. The Kitsune seemed to favorite gold and white, the gold obviously matching the twin stripes on either side of his face that began at his chin and curved their way up towards his cheekbones, while the white was reflected in not only his hair and the fur of his ears and tail, but also in his kimono. Like the man before him, he wore the kimono tucked into hakama which were white, but he wore no vest. Instead he wore armor that was apparently a customary style among youkai of Japan. It resembled Sesshoumaru's in various ways.

The last person was the woman. Was _tiny_. She was so cute that Kagome wanted to immediately run over and hug her, but with two Daiyoukai holding her shoulders with their noses still against her neck, Kagome couldn't really move, so she admired the woman from afar. Her hair was a light color of sage green and was cut short to frame her face, and her eyes were a bright emerald-green that matched the colors of the foliage of the trees around her. She was dressed in a kimono befitting of a princess with layers upon layers of various shades of pink blending together as kimono after kimono rested atop one another.

The trio came to a stop three feet in front of Kagome, and each of them looked over her with either shock, disgust, or with an ice that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. They then looked to the Dragons holding Kagome and bowed deeply, showing they respected the two Dragons as superiors.

"I am glad we decided to see what was taking so long, Lord Ryura," the Kitsune said as he rose to stand his full height. "Had I known you would be bringing a _Miko _with you I would have brought a few more guards along."

"Akira, please do not be mean," the female youkai said softly. "You can see as well as I that she carries their favor. Are you trying to anger them?"

"Favor or not, she's still a Miko," the amber eyed man muttered. "What the hell, Lord Ryura? Are you trying to kill us?"

"Enough," Ryura rumbled against Kagome's neck. "This Miko is the Miko of the House of Storms, meaning she is _my_ Miko, and you will treat her with respect."

"What!?"

"Yuichi, enough," Tsuyoshi stated. The amber eyed man named Yuichi wisely closed his mouth with a snap, but a frown remained. "We are merely completing the ritual, and once it is finished, I will happily explain."

Akira, the Kitsune, shared a look with Yuichi over the green haired female's head. Yuichi shrugged and waved a hand at Ryura, Kagome, and Tsuyoshi.

The neon blue energy continued to swirl around the three until it abruptly disappeared. Even though it was gone, Kagome could still feel lingering traces of Ryura and Tsuyoshi's youki on her skin. She could even feel it coursing through her veins to a small point. What kind of ritual _was _that?

Tsuyoshi leaned back, but kept his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Ryura kept his place for a short moment and took the chance to run a fang along the pulse in Kagome's neck.

Yuichi coughed and sputtered, his face flaring red with a deep blush. "Don't tell me..."

He didn't get the chance to finish what was saying. The green haired female suddenly squealed loudly and launched herself at Kagome, much to Akira and Yuichi's shock.

"Hikaru, what are you doing!?" Yuichi yelled as he began to move forward. He was stopped by Akira stretching out an arm in front of him, and Yuichi looked at the Kitsune with a frown.

"Just watch," Akira murmured softly.

Ryura and Tsuyoshi didn't seem too concerned with Hikaru flying at Kagome, but Kagome however was. The Miko's concern was replaced by joyous surprise when the green haired female wrapped her up in a hug, bubbling happily about how excited she was.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you, Lady Kagome!" Hikaru squealed.

Ryura grinned like a fool while Tsuyoshi chortled. They could both feel how shocked, happy, and confused Kagome was. Behind the now hugging women Yuichi's face had drained of all its color and he was a deathly white.

"Lady Kagome!? But...she's not suppose to show up for another five hundred years!" Yuichi exclaimed loudly while shooting looks between everyone, his amber eyes wide with confusion.

Akira ignored the question and moved forward until he was standing directly behind Hikaru, who had now backed off and was chattering with Kagome.

"Yes, my name is Hikaru! I'm a Kodama mononoke," she said. "I have heard so much about you!"

Kagome laughed and gave Hikaru another brief hug, having instantly taken to the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you too – you're so cute!" Kagome gushed.

"Lady Kagome," Akira said before Hikaru could open her mouth to respond to Kagome calling her cute. "Allow me to formally thank you for looking after Shippou. He speaks very highly of you."

Over Hikaru's shoulder, Kagome looked up at Akira, then smiled brightly. "You know Shippou?"

"I do," Akira said as his icy personality melted away and he smiled warmly at Kagome. "He is a distant cousin of mine. I feared he had been lost with his parents at the hands of the Thunder Brothers until three years ago."

Ryura, as he listened to Akira, moved to stand behind Kagome and wrapped an arm around her that now hung loosely around her neck with his hand splayed over her left shoulder. He looked expectantly over to Yuichi, who had remained behind until Ryura gave him the "come over here or I'll rip your throat out" look. Yuichi would have paled further if it was possible, but he did as his Lord silently bid him to, walking until he came to stand beside Akira.

"I-I'm sorry!" he blurted out, causing any conversation to start and eyes to turn and look at him. "For offending you!"

Yuichi bowed as far as he could without falling over, his eyes shut tightly in fear of what Kagome might do to him. He was surprised, however, when he felt a small hand land on his shoulder. Yuichi's head jerked up and he stared with wide eyes into Kagome's blue orbs. The Miko was smiling softly at him, bent over slightly.

"You don't need to bow that low! Your name is Yuichi, right?" Kagome asked, and Yuichi, not able to find his voice, could only nod. "It's nice to meet you then, Yuichi! I'm Kagome, like you've heard. Please, don't worry about offending me. I'm more than well enough aware that the relationships between our kind haven't always been great."

"Oh Lord Ryura, you could not have described Lady Kagome better!" Hikaru gushed as she watched Kagome and Yuichi's interaction. Her voice was low so only the youkai could hear it, as she didn't wish to embarrass Kagome. "She's absolutely breath-taking! Her soul is so large, and so pure! She's perfect for you."

Ryura grinned faintly down at Hikaru and only gave her a nod. Hikaru beamed a smile at Ryura, then ran off to stand beside Kagome. Akira followed after her and soon Kagome was surrounded by the three new youkai she just met.

"It is going better than I first thought it would," Tsuyoshi murmured to Ryura.

Ryura glanced at Tsuyoshi and nodded faintly. "It is. I believe we chose well. Those three will be Kagome's best friends while she's here while everyone adjusts to having a Miko living under the same roof as they."

"Agreed," Tsuyoshi said.

"What kind of youkai are you, Yuichi?" Kagome asked the amber eyed man.

"I'm Tengu," Yuichi replied with a proud grin.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked over Yuichi carefully. "A Tengu? I've never met a Tengu! Do you have wings?"

"I do!" Yuichi exclaimed and as he spoke two large black wings suddenly appeared behind him, spreading out as far as they could. The Tengu held a wingspan of at least eight feet long.

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked excitedly, earning a laugh from Hikaru.

Yuichi didn't answer her directly, instead he turned around and gave Kagome free access to his large wings. Kagome giggled like a child and reached out, running her hands over the silky black feathers.

"Hikaru," Ryura said from behind them.

Hikaru spun around, her kimono twirling around her, as she faced Ryura. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Would you send a messenger to fetch Inuyasha? Just say it's important and involves Kagome," Ryura said with a slow smirk appearing on his lips.

Tsuyoshi's eyes rolled. "Here we go," he said.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I am going to make him rebuild the portion of my home he destroyed," Ryura said a nod. "If I had the messenger tell him so, he would not show up, would he?"

"I will do as you ask, Lord Ryura, but I have to wonder, how are you going to get him to rebuild it once he is here?" Hikaru asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Ryura looked over to Kagome then and grinned mischievously. "I will leave that to Kagome," he said.

"What!? Why me!?" Kagome asked.

"I would attempt to familiarize yourself with having others do things for you, if you wish to survive as Lord Ryura's mate," Akira said, making Kagome jump. She opened her mouth to protest, but Yuichi beat her to it.

"He's right!" Yuichi said. "The Lady of the East is the one who oversees all the household servants and takes care of things if her Lord is away. Just consider this practice, Lady Kagome."

"B-but how did you guys know I was courting Ryura?" Kagome squeaked out.

Ryura was the one who answered. "They knew because of my attention towards you," he said while giving Kagome a fanged smile.

"Oh when you... you... that," Kagome stuttered, her eyes on Ryura's fangs.

"I will go fetch a messenger!" Hikaru suddenly announced and before anyone could blink, she was gone. She simply disappeared with no grandeur into thin air.

"You are familiar with Kodama, Lady Kagome?" Tsuyoshi asked at Kagome's confused expression.

"Sort of. They're tree spirits, right?" she asked, and Tsuyoshi nodded. "Correct. Hikaru's tree rests within the garden of Lord Ryura's home. Nature obeys her every command while she stands close to that tree, even the air itself."

"She used the air to teleport," Akira explained further. "There is a downside to her abilities, however. She cannot leave the vicinity of her tree and is only able to go as far as her tree's roots travel."

"Indeed. It is a reason why Naraku was not able to infest my ancestral home. Hikaru protected it," Ryura said with a smile. "Come, we can continue after we are inside."

"Yes, my Lord," three men said simultaneously as they slightly bowed out of respect in Ryura's direction.

Ryura began to walk and when he reached Kagome, he gently took hold of her arm and wrapped it around his, resting her hand in the crook of his left elbow. Kagome smiled up at him, a smile Ryura was only happy to return, and together the five walked under the Torii Gate and down the shadowed path.

* * *

><p>"Lady Kagome is receiving more than a few nasty looks, isn't she, Akira?" Yuichi asked as he walked beside the Kitsune.<p>

"She is, and it worries me," Akira murmured with a small frown. "We will have to keep a close eye on her."

Yuichi nodded slowly. "I think so, too but with what we saw earlier, I think Lady Kagome is able to fend for herself."

Akira gave Yuichi a sidelong glance. "She carries a formidable power, that is true. It cannot hurt to be careful, however."

"Yeah. We should talk to Hikaru about it considering she's going to be Lady Kagome's assistant," Yuichi responded.

Akira only nodded and fell silent. The nine-tailed Kitsune was running over the list of people in Ryura's service in his head, trying to pick out ones that were avid Miko and human haters. Those were the ones he would need to speak with Ryura about when the Dragon Daiyoukai was alone. There were a few Akira could think of off the top of his head, too.

Yuichi and Akira rounded a corner and came at a stop in front of a shoji screen door. Akira reached out and rapped his knuckles quickly along the wood of the screen, which was followed by Ryura's muffled voice telling the two to enter. Akira slid the door open and entered the room with Yuichi closing the door once he too was standing in the room.

"Hello you two!" Kagome chirped from her place among dozens of pillows that were tucked away in a corner close to Ryura.

Ryura himself sat at a low desk and in either hand he held scrolls with his ruby-red eyes scanning over the contents of said scrolls. He briefly looked up at Akira and Yuichi, giving them a small nod, then went back to finish up what he was reading.

"If you two want, explain what you do for me to Kagome," Ryura said. "She's going to need to know, after all."

Kagome bounced up from the pillows and sat straight with a large smile on her face, looking excitedly at Akira and Yuichi. It wasn't every day she got to meet new people, especially when those people had been extremely close to Ryura for the past three years while she was gone.

"Lay it on me!" Kagome said with a cheery laugh.

Yuichi laughed as well and moved forward to sit on one of the cushions in front of Ryura's desk. Akira joined him, sitting on the cushion opposite of Yuichi's.

"I am the second General of Lord Ryura's army," Akira said. "I fall right underneath Lord Tsuyoshi. My duties include seeing to the training of what soldiers Lord Ryura has, supplying them with gear they may need, and overseeing a large part of that army should war come to us."

When Akira was finished, Yuichi didn't hesitate. "I'm Lord Tsuyoshi's assistant, since he's still the Steward of the House of Storms, along with being the first General. I do what he doesn't have time to."

"Tell her what else you do, Yuichi," Ryura said without looking up. "No one's around to hear."

"Oh..." Yuichi said then nodded. "I uh... I kinda oversee the special tasks unit."

"Special tasks...?" Kagome asked curiously with a tilt of her head. "Spies and things?"

"Sort of. Spies, assassins, interrogation, delicate missions, reconnaissance – those sort of things," Yuichi said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, while you two are here, I need to speak with you," Ryura said. He set down the scrolls and looked up. Akira and Yuichi immediately came to attention and waited for Ryura.

"Sesshoumaru will be visiting soon, along with Kouga and Kazuhiro." Ryura cracked his neck as he spoke. "I want you two there for most of the meetings."

"I am going to assume the topic will be about Lord Masaru?" Akira asked.

"Indeed," Ryura said as he nodded, then he looked over his shoulder to Kagome. "Kazuhiro is the Lord of the Southern Isle while Masaru is the Lord of the Northern Isles. Also, I want you there too, Kagome."

"Me? Why me?" Kagome blinked quickly.

Ryura grinned at her, "You are not a greenhorn when it comes to battles, nor are you new to youkai. You, dear one, could just possibly be the key to this war if one breaks out."

"Since you're a Miko," Yuichi said with a quick nod. "And with the amount of power you have, Lady Kagome, many lives will be saved thanks to you. Hell, with you around Lord Masaru might not even go to war with us."

"Perhaps, but I don't think one Miko is going to be enough to stop him from wanting to war against us if he truly wishes for it," Ryura murmured. "No matter how powerful Kagome is."

Kagome looked between them as they spoke, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to truly think of what was happening, not having truly adjusted to being thrown into the politics Ryura now sat at the center of. After all, Kagome had only been there for about two hours!

Keeping a close ear on the conversation the men were having, Kagome began to tick off things she was going to need to do. One of those things was to somehow get her hands on a decent spear that could stand the power of her reiki. She was going to have to find Tsuyoshi at some point and sit down with him and Ryura to talk about her training. If war did break out, Kagome didn't want to go into it half trained.

The Miko was ripped from her thoughts by a loud voice calling her name.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. "What's wrong!?"

The hanyou came blowing into Ryura's study right afterwards, causing the men to sigh at the same time as one another. Inuyasha looked frantically around until he spotted Kagome sitting comfortably among her pile of pillows and cushions, and then he began to twitch with anger.

"Okay, what's going on? She's fine, ya bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at Ryura.

Yuichi and Akira slowly looked at Inuyasha over their shoulders, still not used to his crass behavior. Their eyes narrowed at the way Inuyasha addressed their Lord. Ryura, however, smirked broadly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, how good it is to see you again," Ryura said with a voice that sent dread running down Inuyasha's spine. "You, hanyou, are going to rebuild the part of my home you destroyed."

"Like hell I am!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It ain't my house!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned, and the hanyou flinched at her tone. That had Akira and Yuichi confused. They'd never seen Inuyasha back down that quickly to _anyone_.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "Come on!"

"Sit!" the Miko yelled.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck shone purple and he crashed face first on the floor. Yuichi snorted loudly, trying to hold in a laugh. His body quivered with the effort but he couldn't stop it. He began to laugh maniacally as Inuyasha cursed up a storm from his spot on the floor. Akira slapped a hand over his mouth and began to shake, his wide lavender eyes staring at Inuyasha. So _that's _why Inuyasha had acted like he had. The beads around his neck weren't for decoration, they were subjugation beads!

"There's a saying where I come from, Inuyasha. You break it, you buy it," Kagome said as she pushed herself to feet and moved to stand over the stationary hanyou. "You destroyed it, you fix it!"

"Kaggommeeeee..." Inuyasha whined again. He popped up once the subjugation wore off and was standing in front of her, trying to pull a puppy-eyed look on her. "That'll take all summer!"

"Then you should've thought about that before releasing a _Backlash Wave _after _you _upset Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped.

"It's your responsibility now, Inuyasha," Ryura said. The Dragon was still grinning from ear to ear and he was leaning back to rest on his hands.

"Shut up, pissant! You know I'm only going to do this for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Ryura over Kagome's head. "If she wasn't living here, I'd fuckin' refuse!"

"Or you just know she'll sit you until you do it," Yuichi snickered.

Inuyasha twitched, raging mad now. "You shut up too, brat!" Inwardly Inuyasha was bitching and moaning. It was going to be a _long_ summer.


	3. Chapter 3: Political Backing

Chapter 3:  
>Political Backing<p>

"Absolute power does not corrupt absolutely, absolute power attracts the corruptible."  
>― Frank Herbert<p>

Prompt: My Transition by Amarathne

* * *

><p>"He is holding a summit?" Masura, the Lord of the Northern Isles, as the man bowing before him.<p>

"Yes, m'Lord. It is rumored the Miko of the Shikon no Tama will also be in attendance," Ryotori responded.

A slender blonde eye brow rose to disappear into Masura's bangs. "The Shikon Miko? Interesting..." he said thoughtfully. "When is this summit to take place?"

"Three days from now, Lord Masura."

Masura smiled a smile that made Ryotori's eyes widen and he shuddered with fear. That smile never meant good things.

* * *

><p>Kagome had spent the rest of the day trying to learn her way around Ryura's home, and what a giant home – no mansion – it was. Overall it was a gorgeous place Kagome was quickly finding herself attached to. It was styled as a traditional Japanese shiro with long walkways surrounding the outer edges of the house. Nature was overly abundant with at least four gardens along with the natural foliage that surrounded the shiro itself.<p>

The Miko was now in the room given to her and preparing to sleep, her mind swimming with everything she learned and was trying to retain. There were so many people she had met today and after Inuyasha's rant about having to fix part of the shiro he destroyed, Kagome had become extremely busy.

Preparations for the arrival of Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Lord Kazuhiro were underway with everyone scrambling around. Servants rushed back and forth, doing as they were bid by Tsuyoshi, who Kagome had accompanied for most of the day. Kagome watched as flowers were replaced with freshly cut ones. Rooms were prepared for the guests the two Cardinal Lords were bringing with them, along with rooms for the Lords themselves. There were also servants running around with Inuyasha barking orders at them, telling them what supplies he was going to need, and to "hurry the hell up," and that he wasn't "getting any younger."

Even with as late as it was, Kagome knew there were still people shuffling around the shiro. It would be three days before the Lords arrived, but apparently there was much to do. This was a formal visit, instead of informal like Sesshoumaru would normally make. The Inu Daiyoukai was apparently known to just randomly show up when he felt like it.

Kagome had helped with what she could, but in the end, there wasn't a lot she was actually allowed to help with. She was even outright ignored a few times. All day she had felt glares of youkai burning her back, but never could Kagome pick out just who was glaring at her. It wasn't entirely unexpected, so Kagome pushed on as nothing was happening at all. She had stared the Shikon no Tama in the face and won, she could do this.

Climbing into her bed, which she _knew _had been custom made to her tastes at the behest of Ryura far before she returned, Kagome let out a loud yawn and curled under the covers. Her new bed was a larger version of the one she had used in the modern era. Ryura had to have had it made for when he found her again.

Or so Kagome thought.

Behind her Kagome heard the screen to her room slide open and she froze, not able to feel who it was. Their youki and aura were both hidden, if it was even youkai at all. Frowning, Kagome waited as whoever just entered her room came closer as she heard shuffling along with metal scraping against metal, and just as she was about to lash out with a whip, she felt a small trickle of Ryura's youki.

Kagome felt the bed shift under Ryura's weight and she rolled over to face him with a large smile, knowing her could see her despite how dark it was. She could only make a faint outline of his shadowed figure as he moved to lay down beside her.

"I wasn't expecting you," Kagome murmured.

She felt more than heard Ryura chuckle. "You are in my bedroom, Kagome."

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed. "B-but Hikaru said it was my room to do with what I pleased, she didn't say anything about it being your room!"

"She was not mistaken. It is your room to do with as you please, I will have no objections. Did you think after being three years without you, I was going to let you far from my sight if I could help it?" Ryura asked as he slid closer to Kagome and pulled her against him.

Kagome didn't have an argument for that, so instead she buried her face in his bare chest and smiled against him. "I was wondering why the color scheme seemed to scream it was meant for a man."

And indeed the room was designed to suit a male's tastes. It was an extremely large room, with the bed directly in the center against the farthest wall from the door. Tansu of various sizes made from dark red wood, matching the wood of the floor, were set up in tasteful places around the room, meant to hold clothing and other such items. The walls of the room were draped with black and red drapes that went from ceiling to floor, which matched the color schemes of the coverings of the bed Ryura and Kagome were laying in.

Ryura wrapped his arms around Kagome's smaller form and nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling as much of her natural scent as he could.

"Oh, I was wanting to ask..." Kagome trailed off.

"Hm?" Ryura hummed out with his nose still in her hair.

"What was that thing you and Tsuyoshi did when we first came here?" the Miko asked.

Ryura blinked quickly, realizing he hadn't had the chance to explain it until now. Oops. He chuckled, rumbling Kagome at the same time. "It was a bonding ritual which can only be done at the very heart of the Eastern Territories – where we are now, else we would have done it before."

Kagome shifted around until she was looking up at Ryura's face. The moonlight had begun to pour through the thin shoji screens, clouds moving to allow it, and she could easily make out the features of his face now. "What's it for?"

"It bonds those who are members of the House of Storms together in a very minor way. Can you feel mine and Tsuyoshi's youki?" Ryura asked, and Kagome nodded once. "It is just as we can feel bits of your reiki within us. It makes us immune to the other's energy entirely, while at the same time it allows others to know we are members of my House, regardless of what we wear."

"Do the others have the same thing? Akira and the rest," Kagome asked.

Ryura faintly shook his head. "No. They are in service to me as the Lord of the East, not as members of my House. The two are very different," he explained. "To this day there are only four within the House. Shippou will be bonded with us when he visits next. He wanted to wait until we found you again."

Kagome smiled softly at that. "Good, I'm glad. He needs a family."

"He has a family. You and Akira," Ryura rumbled.

"True!" Kagome chirped. She smiled again and buried her face in his chest once more, only for him to tilt her head up towards him with two clawed fingers under her chin.

Ryura's eyes roamed Kagome's face for a long moment, then he stared into her eyes, looking for something. When he found it, he gave the Miko a dazzling smile that sucked the air right out of Kagome's lungs, and the next thing she new Ryura had rolled her over until she was resting on her back. The Dragon Daiyoukai was poised above her, his long hair spilling around them like a curtain and his strong arms resting on either side of her shoulders.

The last thing Kagome could coherently remember after that was Ryura kissing her with a blazing passion that she had never felt before. It had turned her to goo and the rational side of Kagome's mind promptly shut down as both she and Ryura gave into their more base instincts and desires.

* * *

><p>"I heard it," Yuichi said with a smirk.<p>

Akira nodded, a small smirk settled on his face as well. "As did I," he said then took a sip of tea.

"I _smelt _it. You two better feel fuckin' lucky you don't have my nose," Inuyasha said with a grump. "I'm staying in your guys' wing from now on, not in that one."

"Please, _shut up_!" Kagome squeaked out. Her face was cherry red and her eyes were closed.

"I think the entire shiro heard it," Tsuyoshi grinned as he spoke, ignoring Kagome's command. "Honestly, who could have missed that? I was bounced right out of my futon."

"It wasn't _that _loud," Ryura grumbled.

Hikaru nodded sage-like, her short sage green hair bobbing around her face as she moved. "It _was_ that loud, Lord Ryura."

"Not you too, Hikaru-chan!" Kagome moaned. Her response with a playful grin from Hikaru.

"Lady Kagome, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Lord Ryura was simply letting the entire world know he had found and taken his mate. He would not have been able to control it if he wanted to, instincts drove him to do it," Tsuyoshi said next, still grinning like a fool over his tea cup.

"I think that's the shortest courtship I've ever seen," Yuichi quipped, laughing. "It skipped from courting to mates like that!" he snapped his fingers, "You guys bypassed nearly two stages!"

Kagome groaned and leaned forward, thunking her forehead on the table. She was _never _going to hear the end of this, she knew it!

"My nose still hurts," Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit!"

Wham! Inuyasha's head bounced off the table, causing every dish settled on it to clattering, then he fell backwards, unconscious. Yuichi laughed and snorted at the same time due to the sudden violence, then coughed and sputtered as tea flew from his nose. Hikaru laughed at that, and soon after the entire room was in an uproar of loud laughter, even the still embarrassed Kagome.

When they calmed down, the group finished their breakfasts with quiet conversation now. Ryura was sitting next to Kagome, all but attached to her hip with how close he was to her. Hikaru sat to Kagome's left with Inuyasha beside her. Tsuyoshi sat opposite of Kagome and Ryura and Yuichi was seated to the water Dragon's left and Akira finishing the circle beside Yuichi and to Ryura's right.

"Lord Ryura," Hikaru asked and the Dragon looked from Kagome to her with a raised brow. "I will be needing to borrow Lady Kagome today."

"Ah?" Ryura and Kagome asked at the the same time, making Hikaru giggle like a school-girl.

"It will be for her new attire," Hikaru said as she eyed the new markings on Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome absently raised her hand, brushing her fingers over where she knew the markings were. They mimicked Ryura's right down to the place where they were on her body. She had the same stripes on her shoulders, ribs, hips, and ankles, in the exact same locations as Ryura's. Kagome even carried the same thin, oblong diamond that Ryura had on his forehead.

They showed Kagome was now the new Lady of the East and Matriarch of the House of Storms. She was no longer just the Miko of the House, but the Lord's mate. It also spoke volumes of their relationship with the other. If two souls were not compatible such a bond would not have been possible, and what's more is that Ryura was shocked her reiki didn't automatically reject that same bond. Not that he was complaining, far from it.

"Do not keep her away for long, Hikaru. If Sesshoumaru and the rest weren't coming as soon as they are, I wouldn't allow it to begin with," Ryura rumbled out in warning.

Hikaru's head bowed and she smiled. "Of course. I will have her back to you as soon as I can, Lord Ryura."

Kagome looked between the two, confused. Tsuyoshi eyed her carefully then pinned his Lord with a glare. "Lord Ryura..." his voice was low and dangerous. "Exactly how much have you told Lady Kagome what it means to be newly mated to a _Dragon_?"

"Considering we had Inuyasha at the crack of dawn making a ruckus and throwing a fit, I haven't been able to properly sit down and talk about it," Ryura said as he shot a glare of his own over at the still unconscious hanyou. Kagome really did a number on him.

Yuichi, Hikaru, and Akira wisely decided to stay quiet and continued eating their breakfast while Kagome's brows furrowed.

"If I may then, Lord Ryura?" Tsuyoshi asked and Ryura nodded as he took a bite of his food. "Lady Kagome, to know where I can begin, how familiar are you with Dragons and how they look to what they consider to be treasures?"

"Obsessive compulsive?" Kagome asked. "Take a piece of my treasure and I'll eat you alive, or I might roast you for dinner?"

"...pretty much," Yuichi coughed as he muttered.

"In a sense, yes. Dragons are notorious for hoarding treasures, and what type of treasure depends on the type of Dragon. Water Dragons, like myself, prefer pearls and fine works of art. Air Dragons like Lord Ryura care more for jewels, gold, statuary..."

"Don't forget to mention you guys sometimes eat those pearls and jewels," Yuichi said with a grin.

"What!?" Kagome asked as she swung her gaze to look at Ryura, who was holding his chopsticks half way to his open mouth, his eyes wide and looking at Kagome. "You eat rubies and diamonds, stuff like that?"

"...I've been known to. Tsuyoshi eats pearls," Ryura said, then quickly stuffed the food in his mouth.

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat. "Yes, I do. Either way, Lady Kagome, the most precious treasure to any Dragon is their mate. Now take what you have told me, and mix it together with how a Dragon may feel if its new mate was to disappear from its side?"

"Chaos and destruction?"

"Exactly," Tsuyoshi nodded at Kagome's answer.

Swallowing, Ryura shook his head quickly before speaking, "More like it will rain fire and death." He was being serious.

"Hahahah..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"I will control myself for now, Kagome," Ryura said with a soft chuckle as he raised his free hand to run it through Kagome's still unbound hair. "This needs to be done."

"As I said, I will hurry back with Lady Kagome as quickly as possible," Hikaru smiled to the couple then slightly bowed her head.

"Well, I'm finished if you want to go ahead and get it over with?" Kagome suggested with a grin in Hikaru's direction.

Akira's head tilted. "I will come along as well to be sure."

"Let us go, then!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly as she hopped up from her seat. The woman could move extremely easily in multilayer kimonos, for some reason.

* * *

><p>A flurry of silk surrounded Kagome as the seamstress began to work, taking minor measurements at the same time as she tested which color looked best against Kagome's natural colorings. Kagome stood stock still, too afraid to move as the elder youkai woman, Kou, moved with an unnatural speed with pins flying every where.<p>

Hikaru was off to the side, helping as best as she could by sorting out rolls of silk after rolls of silk. Some were to be used, others were not. Some rolls were meant for kimonos while others were meant for Kagome's Miko attire. Training garbs, sleeping yukatas, anything and everything one could think of a woman owning in Feudal Japan was being planned out. Akira waited just at the door with his back to the group of females.

Kou was speaking quickly, talking aloud to herself as she made notes.

"You are lucky that Lord Ryura's markings match your eyes so well, m'lady, and that they are not red like Lord Sesshoumaru's. Who knows what color we would dress you up in then!" Kou said directly to Kagome, a light laugh filtering through her words.

"You don't oppose then?" Kagome asked softly.

Her question made Kou's hands come to a halt and she looked up to Kagome from where she was kneeling on the ground. "Lady Kagome, I do not oppose at all. This may have not been mentioned, but I was the Lady Kasumi's, Lord Ryura's mother, seamstress, as well."

Kagome felt her breath leave her. It was the first time she had heard anyone but Ryura or Tsuyoshi speak of Ryura's parents.

"And Lady Kasumi would have loved you, Lady Kagome," Kou said with a soft smile. "I am old, far older than any one who current resides in this shiro, and I have seen many things. You and Lord Ryura resonate in a way that I have not seen in such a long, long time. It matters not if you are human, or a Miko. You fit Lord Ryura better than anyone else living or yet to be born ever could."

Hikaru smiled softly, having thought the same thing that Kou was now telling Kagome. She would have to tell Ryura of this. Perhaps there was yet another one to stand at Kagome's side against those who _were _going to oppose the mating between a Miko and a Daiyoukai.

Kou quickly went back to her work. She was determined to have at least six kimonos made along with three sets of Miko attire with the House of Storm's crest on the proper shoulder before the other Lords arrived in two days.

* * *

><p>Ryura's claws dug into the wood of his desk. The sound of his teeth grinding together echoed through the room, making Yuichi flinch. It had been three hours since Kagome, Hikaru, and Akira left and Yuichi wasn't for sure how much longer Ryura was going to last. How long he did wait, however, spoke volumes of his control. Most wouldn't have made it more than an hour.<p>

Well, Yuichi thought, Ryura wasn't a Daiyoukai without reason. Daiyoukai were known for their patience and control.

A loud crack and the sounds of wood splintering startled Yuichi out of his daze and his amber eyes darted to look at Ryura. He had broken his desk in half!

"L-Lord Ryura!" Yuichi said. "I am sure they will return soon!"

A low, reverberating growl escaped Ryura and his head snapped up, eyes swinging wildly to land on Yuichi. The markings on his face were slowly becoming twisted, stretching to the corners of his mouth and his eyes were slowly bleeding red.

Yuichi was up on his feet in a matter of moments, rushing from the room as fast as he could. "This isn't good! Shit!"

Running 'til he hit the edge of the walkway, Yuichi leaped into the air as his wings appeared behind him and spread out in one fluid motion. He twisted in the air and with a desperation not a lot had seen from the Tengu before he skyrocketed over the compound towards where Kagome was still with the seamstress. Yuichi needed to move quickly else the Lord of the East was going to lose his mind and destroy another half of his shiro, and possibly kill more than a dozen or so servants in the process. Considering the political meetings that were to happen soon, that was the worst possible scenario.

Kagome had the same thought in mind, along with worry for her new mate. Her body had suddenly began to burn with fury, but it wasn't _her _fury, and at the same time she felt Ryura's youki flare to life as if he had been standing right beside her. Tsuyoshi's earlier warning rang in her mind as she experienced the sensation and without a word to Kou, Akira, or Hikaru, Kagome had pulled on her hakama and white tank top she would normally wear under her haori. She ran out of the room barefooted and now her heavy footfalls were alerting anyone in her way she was coming. The shiro was filled with youkai and there was no way they _couldn't_ hear her.

She ran by a few servants who plastered themselves against the wall, just barely avoiding the sprinting Miko. Kagome flew down the walkways, pumping her reiki into her legs to make her move as fast as Inuyasha could run – she had to do something with it, else it was going to be provoked out by Ryura's youki and even in her haste she didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone as she ran.

"Lady Kagome!" Yuichi called out to her as he spotted her.

"Oh thank the Kami! Yuichi!" Kagome yelled as she made a sharp left and jumped towards the Tengu who caught her by her outstretched arm. "Take me to Ryura, please!"

"Of course!" Yuichi said over the sound of wind rushing past him and Kagome.

Yuichi set Kagome down just outside Ryura's study and the Miko flung open the shoji doors, her chest heaving with how much anger she was feeling through her bond with her new mate. Ryura was standing in the middle of the room, which looked like ground zero for a bombing. Nothing in the room was intact. Not a even a single cushion had been spared. The Dragon Daiyoukai was covered in the downy feathers that _should _have been inside said cushions and not flying about the room as if Ryura had just slaughtered a few chickens.

Ryura spun on his heel and once he saw Kagome he immediately stalked over to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Silently Kagome thanked whoever was listening he wasn't wearing his armor, because if he had, she would have been either unconscious or dead after this.

"I'm here, I'm back," Kagome cooed at the angry Daiyoukai. "It's okay now."

Ryura's body shook against her and Kagome suddenly found her head roughly being pulled back by her hair and Ryura's mouth harshly meeting against her own. His fangs scraped along her lip, causing her to bleed and Kagome could taste her blood bloom in her mouth. Ryura leaned back slightly only to greedily lap up the blood that was spilling from her cut lip, and ever so slowly the twisted markings on his face smoothed out and his eyes faded back to their normal ruby-red instead of the angry, fires of hell they had been.

Kagome's face was pressed against Ryura's chest and she could feel it rising and falling in rapid succession as his breath left him in pants. Ryura's chin was resting on the crown of Kagome's head and his arms were shaking as he held her. The Miko could only smile, despite being treated as roughly as she had been. In the past Kagome probably would have freaked out at Ryura's behavior, but now she understood more than she could rightfully explain – there were just no words for it.

With their mating bond, the tied together state of their souls, had come an entirely new understanding of Ryura. His feelings, his thoughts were now her own to a certain degree and vice versa. Extreme and intense emotions could be felt easily through that same bond, allowing for the other mate to know if their other have was hurt or upset. It was cases like these the mating bond came in handy, for only a mate could calm a raging Daiyoukai. Kagome knew Ryura would never hurt her on purpose. It just _wasn't _in him. Seeing Ryura that desperate and angry over the fact he couldn't see, smell, or touch her was, in a morbid way, was sort of sweet to Kagome, and besides, it's not like Kagome was entirely against it. She didn't want Ryura to bring down the shiro around his ears, but she definitely enjoyed his reaction to seeing her again.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the day Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kazuhiro were to arrive. Kagome was dressed in one of her new Miko outfits, exactly the same as her old except the House of Storms' crest was embroidered on the left shoulder instead of the right. Her haori now matched Ryura's shirt. She had been given a new quiver that matched the color of her hakama, black, and carried swirling loops of cloud-like silver etchings throughout it. The quiver was resting over her right shoulder with the Longbow of Mount Azusa. Ryura had her wear her weapon of choice not only to make a statement, but also as a way to protect herself. No one knew what was going to happen, after all.<p>

Kagome struck an imposing figure dressed as she was. The markings of her mate, easily seen on her face and wrists, only made her that much more dangerous. She was the mate, the beloved, of a Daiyoukai as well as the Miko of the Shikon no Tama. If someone dared to harm her, they would _die._

Since Inuyasha was around, he stood next to Kagome's side as they waited for Kazuhiro and the rest to arrive. Tessaiga was drawn, the fang-blade resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha stood staunch as a silent protector, daring anyone to look at Kagome the wrong way. Ryura was her mate, yes, but Inuyasha was her best friend, someone who had known her for quite a long time now, and he wasn't about to let anyone lay a hand on her while Ryura might be looking away. Tessaiga gleamed in the morning sun, only furthering the hanyou's point.

Ryura adjusted Raijinga and Fujinga on his back as he too came to stand on Kagome's other side. The swords thrummed happily at being so close to Kagome and the Miko giggled and rested a hand on their hilts, one at a time. Ryura grinned and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. Tsuyoshi joined the three shortly after, wearing what he had when they battled against Naraku. His armor looked freshly polished, giving the Dragon on his arm a new life to it.

"Look at that..." Yuichi muttered to Akira.

Akira did as Yuichi suggested and looked over to his Lord and Lady. His lavender eyes drifted between Ryura, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Akira almost hoped someone tried to start something today. It'd be worth seeing those three fight.

"Kagoommeeeee, Akiiiraa-niichan!"

Everyone snapped their gazes up to see Shippou flying through the air, his fox-like feet covered in teal-green foxfire keeping him aloft and flying. Behind him was Kirara with Miroku and Kohaku sitting atop her back. Kagome's face lit up with a breath-taking smile as she saw them.

"You guys!" she yelled.

Shippou dropped down to rest in front of Kagome and he quickly threw his arms around her middle in a hug. "I missed you!" he cried against her stomach. Kagome laughed and echoed his feelings.

Kirara landed gently along the ground. Miroku slid off, followed by Kohaku. Kirara stayed in her transformed state as she quickly trotted up and butted her head lightly against Kagome's.

"Hello Kirara! I missed you too!"

"Kagome!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"The fuck..." Inuyasha said as he looked between the new arrivals with confusion. "What're you guys doing'?"

"We came to support Lord Ryura, of course," Miroku said with a grin as he clapped his hand against Inuyasha's shoulder, next to Tessaiga's blade. He flashed a smile at Kagome, who returned it.

"I am grateful, but how did you know?" Ryura asked with brows raised. Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement, wanting to know as well.

"Inuyasha mentioned it," Shippou admitted.

Ryura leveled Inuyasha with a glare and the hanyou coughed, looking away. "I didn't think they'd actually show up!"

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked, eying the man in front of her. "You've grown so much!"

Kohaku blushed and scratched the back of his neck. He had indeed grown, and now stood even with Inuyasha. His shoulders were broad and strong, as was the rest of his body. The large scythe and chain on his back, forged by Totosai, must have had something to do with his obvious strength. It was easy to tell he was Sango's brother, dressed as he was in his black and green tight fitting slayer armor mixed his he shared his sister's good looks and colorings.

"May I ask what is going on?" Akira piped up from behind them.

"We are all allies of Lord Ryura," Miroku said. "When Inuyasha told us of the troubles and that there were various Lords coming to visit to gather resources should a war break out... Well, what better way to show that he is not without support than the ones who defeated Naraku at his side?"

"Yup!" Shippou exclaimed. He waved then to his cousin, Akira, who smiled softly at Shippou in return.

"I came in place of my sister. Sango is still nursing Kenshiro, after all," Kohaku said. "But she sends her love and best wishes."

Ryura laughed then and picked Shippou up to set the young Kitsune on his shoulder opposite of Kagome. "I welcome the support and thank each of you for it. This will truly be a shock with those Kazuhiro is bringing with him."

"We're just missing Sesshoumaru," Kagome said from beside Ryura.

"He's comin', I can smell him," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru appeared over the tall tree line and landed with no noise. A slender brow rose as he took in the sight of nearly all of Inuyasha's pack being in front of him. Sesshoumaru could only guess why they were there, and his guesses were usually right. Behind him, Jaken hopped off Sesshoumaru's pelt and waddled to stand beside his Lord. He squawked happily at seeing Kagome.

"You truly are back!" Jaken said, which earned him a smile from Kagome.

"Perhaps I should have arrived sooner," he said as he walked forward. "If I had known this was to happen I should have come as myself instead of Lord of the West."

Above Sesshoumaru a bell-like laugh rang through the air, "You still may, my son. I will fill in your position."

"Lady Inukimi!" Ryura said with a grin. "Wonderful to see you, my Lady!"

Inukimi landed next to her son and smiled politely. "As it is you, Ryura."

Sesshoumaru looked down to his mother. "You are sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am, Sesshoumaru, else I would not have said it," Inukimi said with a soft smirk, then watched as Sesshoumaru moved closer to the group.

He came to a stop in front of Kagome, eying her carefully. Sesshoumaru's mask fell for a moment and he smiled warmly at her as he leaned over and placed his forehead against hers with his right hand reaching up to cup her face. Kagome's diamond and Sesshoumaru's crescent moon met.

"Congratulations Kagome, Ryura," he said with his forehead still against Kagome's. "I approve of your mating and will stand at your sides."

Sesshoumaru rose, his mask sliding back into place. Tsuyoshi stepped to the side, making room for Sesshoumaru next to Ryura. With Sesshoumaru's addition and him motioning for Jaken to stand beside Tsuyoshi, the band of hunters who had saved the world were brought together again for the same purpose; to support each other and stand up to whatever it was they would be facing in the future.

"Yeah, now I'm sort of scared," Yuichi murmured.

Akira could only nod in agreement. Together they were truly an imposing sight to behold.

Yuichi, Akira, and Hikaru stood just off to the side, admiring the group standing in front of them, but they didn't have time to admire long.

"Oi, dog-breath!" came the loud voice of Kouga. "What're ya doin' here!"

"To protect Kagome and the runt, why else, shit face!" Inuyasha retorted.

"WHAT!?" Kouga yelled. He was too far away to see exactly who was standing in the group. Beside him, Ayame perked up and was running before even Kouga could react.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled as she neared the Miko. "I didn't know you were back!"

The she-wolf launched herself at Kagome and the Miko laughed loudly as the two embraced the other tightly. Kouga joined in, wrapping his strong arms around both women.

"Are you crying, Kouga?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Kouga suddenly sniffed loudly, "I'm not crying. Shut up, monk!"

"He's crying," Inuyasha said.

"Yep, he's crying," Shippou remarked with a nod. Around him laughter and giggles could be heard.

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled.

Ayame's startled gasp had Kouga's attention and he followed her gaze to Kagome's face. "You're mated to the _Dragon!?"_

"I am!" Kagome said proudly.

"And I would appreciate it if you took your hands off my new mate, Kouga," Ryura bit out tightly. Sesshoumaru was one thing. He had been congratulating Kagome in the way of the Inu. Kouga was just being touchy.

Kouga quickly hopped backwards, dragging Ayame with him.

Inukimi carefully regarded those standing before her as she covered her mouth with her delicate looking, clawed hand. "Now this is what I call political backing," she quietly said to herself. "I dare Masaru to declare war."

Heads slowly turned as some of the group began to feel unfamiliar youki of over a dozen youkai approaching.

"It is Kazuhiro," Ryura said, having recognized a few of the youki signatures immediately, and in response, he began to allow his own youki to be felt.

"My word, does he always need such a large escort?" Inukimi scoffed, unimpressed with the obvious attempt from the Southern Lord to display some sort of dominance.

Down the shadowed path the progression of the Southern Lord could be seen even by the humans. A tall man with bright red hair stood at the front wearing a dark grey haori and hakama. His torso was covered in armor and a katana rested at his hip, kept in place by a long black and gold sash.

Kagome's breath hitched at the increased amount of youki being released from the youkai accompanying Kazuhiro. Her heart began to beat quickly and it was an inward battle from that moment on. Her reiki was begging to be released in self-defense, but Kagome wouldn't allow it. If it weren't for Ryura gently stroking her hip with his clawed fingers, Kagome was sure she would have won that war.

Inuyasha seemed to sense Kagome's inner turmoil and he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. Kagome glanced at him and saw him staring ahead, his eyes hard and cold. At that exact moment, Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could never deny each other as brothers. She watched Inuyasha finger the still drawn Tessaiga's hilt, then she looked away.

Akira placed a hand lightly on the hilt of his katana at his hip, his body stiffening. "There is absolutely no reason for this. One of them must have sensed Kagome and are displaying their arrogance to her, knowing if she attacks one of them then this whole thing is off," he murmured to both Hikaru and Yuichi standing on either side of him.

Yuichi frowned deeply, the grip on his Bisento tightening until his knuckles were white. He didn't say anything, but by his movements Akira and Hikaru could see he agreed.

"I do not believe they know it is Lady Kagome. You both know Lord Kazuhiro carries a fondness for the Miko of the Shikon no Tama," Hikaru said softly. "He looks up to her."

"You are probably correct," Akira said in return. "We will see."

Ryura glanced over his shoulder briefly, having heard the conversation between the three behind him. A scowl settled on his face, one Sesshoumaru did not miss. The Inu Daiyoukai leaned slightly to the side and whispered, "Do not fret, Ryura. We are all here to support you and Kagome. If they truly wish to lose their lives, then we will all personally see to it that they are dead at our feet and Kagome unharmed."

The Dragon gave Sesshoumaru a short nod. Truthfully, he would have normally been offended by Sesshoumaru's statement, but being a newly mated male Daiyoukai, and a Dragon to boot, was rough on one's control. Ryura didn't know what he would do if Kagome was attacked. He might just lose it and not be able to tell friend from foe at the moment.

"Lord Ryura," Kazuhiro said as he neared the shiro. "It has been some time."

"Indeed it has, Lord Kazuhiro. I hope your trip went smoothly?" Ryura asked to be polite.

Kazuhiro smiled a smile that didn't reach his dull, steel-grey eyes. "It went as one would expect."

Ryura nodded then cast his gaze out over the large group of youkai behind Kazuhiro. Kazuhiro was making his own assessments of those standing beside Ryura, his eyes falling on Kagome and staring at her.

"I was unaware you had taken a mate, Lord Ryura," Kazuhiro said. "I would congratulate you, yet I cannot find it in me to give my blessings to a human Miko."

Kagome stiffened beside Ryura and her reiki licked outwards against her will. Youki flared wildly from almost every youkai within the immediate area in response, some in defense of Kagome and some in opposition to her. Inuyasha and Ryura were both growling loudly enough to rattle the poor Miko 'til her vision was blurry, considering they were both touching her.

"Lord Kazuhiro, think carefully," Ryura bit out. "Exactly which Miko have I been waiting for? Which Miko is it that you all but begged me to form an alliance with you, simply because she was in my House? Have I not told you specifically that I would not be taking a mate unless it was _that _Miko when you tried to pawn one of your daughters off on me?"

Kazuhiro's eyes widened at the realization and he spun on the ball of his foot, "Enough! I will kill you myself if you do not calm yourself this instance! She is the Miko of the Shikon no Tama!"

The Lord turned around and bowed deeply with apology. "Forgive me, Lord Ryura. I do have to ask, however, who are the others? I know Lord Sesshoumaru, Tsuyoshi, and Prince Kouga, but the others are unfamiliar to me."

Ryura smirked wildly and looked down to Kagome. "Why don't you answer him and properly introduce yourself and everyone, my mate?"

Kagome looked nervous for a moment before she steeled herself and with a gentle push from Ryura and Inuyasha both, she took a few steps forward and bowed her head in greetings to Kazuhiro, who was now standing straight and looking at her as if she was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his long life.

"I am Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama, Lady and Matriarch of the House of Storms, and mate to Ryura the Dragon, Daiyoukai and Patriarch of the House of Storms, Lord of the Eastern Territories," Kagome said formally as she could possibly manage. "With me to show support to my Lord and mate are Inu no Taisho Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai and Patriarch of the House of the Moon, Lord of the Western Territories," she gestured back to Sesshoumaru who only cocked a brow at Kazuhiro. She then continued, gesturing and introducing all of them one at a time.

"The hanyou Inuyasha, half-brother of Lord Sesshoumaru, their shared parent being the ascended Touga-inukami. Tsuyoshi the water Dragon Daiyoukai, First General of the Eastern Territories and Steward of the House of Storms. The Monk Miroku, husband of the youkai-slayer Sango. Kohaku the youkai-slayer, brother-in-law of Miroku and brother to Sango who is standing for his sister as she is caring for her children. The Kitsune Shippou, my son and cousin of the Second General of the Eastern Territories Akira the Nine-Tails. Master Jaken, retainer of the Lord Sesshoumaru, and last but not least, the nekomata Kirara, companion of the youkai-slayers."

Kazuhiro's eyes grew wider and wider as Kagome introduced her extended family. Each and every one of them had a hand in defeating Naraku, and all of them were standing at Ryura's side. Kagome, on the other hand, felt like she was about to faint from the lack of oxygen. She was overly happy Hikaru had gone over how to introduce people if she had to. Kagome turned to return to Ryura's side and winked over at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and bowed her head to Kagome.

Ryura kissed Kagome's forehead once she was standing before him, then looked to Kazuhiro. "Any complaints?"

"None. Absolutely none," Kazuhiro replied. This visit just became a _lot _more interesting.

* * *

><p>A.N.: I'm so obsessed with the band Amaranthe. I think their songs might just end up being the inspiration behind this entire story, haha!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Synergy

Chapter 4:

Synergy

"The whole is greater than the sum of its parts."  
>― Aristotle<p>

_Prompt: Brotherhood by John Dreamer_

* * *

><p>"Please, allow me to make sure I am understanding this," Kazuhiro murmured as he rubbed his temples. "Masaru does not wish for your line to rule over the East any longer. He sees you as danger to the way things have been set generations before any of us. And this is all because you had a wayward time in your life as General of the Four War Gods? This does not make any sense, Ryura!"<p>

Ryura, with his jaw resting in the palm of his hand and leaning on an elbow, rolled his eyes. "Exactly my point. Masaru himself does not make sense, and I am half tempted to believe he has lost his mind," Ryura said.

"What brought this on, anyhow?" Kazuhiro lowered his hand to look to Ryura, a frown settled on his face.

"I am unsure. He held my family in high regard," Ryura admitted. "Even Sesshoumaru is clueless about it, he doesn't know what set Masaru off."

Inukimi glanced at her son beside her. "Is this true, Sesshoumaru? You have no clue at all."

"I have an idea, but with no solid proof to show, it is merely assumptions," Sesshoumaru said as he flicked his eyes over to his mother.

"I think we're all grasping at straws, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said from beside Ryura. "I know I'm not going to mind if you tell us."

Ryura nodded in agreement while Kazuhiro sighed, "The Lady is correct. It will at least be a start and give us something to look into," he said.

"Very well. Kagome," Sesshoumaru addressed her, turning his golden gaze on her. "We have both seen and been through many things while hunting Naraku. In your experiences what would normally change a person's personality so much that their own family would be confused?"

Kagome blinked quickly and thought on it. Her eyes drifted over to Kohaku and the young man nodded to her. "Possession. I have seen it with my own eyes, have experienced it myself, and know others who have, too."

Inuyasha frowned, thinking of the times Kagome had been forced to attack him by either Menomaru or Tsubaki. "Yeah, that's right there. Or trickery, like Naraku loooooved to do," he said sourly while thinking of his own experiences with Kikyou.

"What do you mean?" Kazuhiro asked as he looked between Inuyasha and Kagome, who shared a look between each other.

"Naraku was infamous for tricking people into betraying who they cared for. Inuyasha and Kikyou, the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Kohaku and Sango. Inuyasha and myself. He had tried to trick Sesshoumaru before in the past, too," Kagome explained. "He also slaughtered the majority of Kouga's tribe, and made Kouga think it was Inuyasha who had done it."

Miroku frowned softly. "He had a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal that were meant for trickery – shards of the Shikon no Tama being one. Naraku could also shape shift, which is how he not only tricked my grandfather, but Inuyasha and Kikyou as well."

"His spider webbing was like puppet strings, too. He forced me to slaughter my entire family. Sango was the only one to survive," Kohaku spoke softly with his eyes focused on the table he was sitting at.

"And he contracted a dark Miko to taint the Shikon no Tama and use it as a conductor for a curse. Her name was Tsubaki, and she tried to get me to kill Inuyasha," Kagome admitted. "He tried to use Ryura to his advantage once, too..."

The group fell silent, thinking over what they had either said or heard. Kazuhiro looked at each seated, then focused on Ryura. "What exactly did Naraku do to you, Ryura?"

Ryura sighed, knowing he was going to be asked that. "When I was the General of the Four War Gods, we each had spheres of power. Naraku somehow managed to either recreate the one I used, or he found it, then he put a corrupted shard of the Shikon no Tama in it. If it wasn't for Kagome breaking the sphere and purifying the shard, I'd most likely be dead."

"All these experiences," Sesshoumaru began, "Lead me to the conclusion that Masaru may be possessed or under a curse."

"That _does _have merit to it, but how would we find out?" Kazuhiro asked as he raised a dark brow.

"Yuichi and Akira will be able to help," Ryura said, nodding. "After this is over I will speak with them."

"Very well. If Masaru has simply lost his mind and does declare war, what exactly are you wanting, Ryura?"

Ryura peered over at Kazuhiro, considering the Lord's question. "Resources and an army. You know as well as I that Masaru does not jest with the size of his army. It would not matter if I have those who fought and killed Naraku with me. It would simply be too much."

"How big of an army are you suggesting?" the Southern Lord asked as tilted his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have roughly a few hundred over twenty thousand. Masaru has over a hundred thousand along with a squad of a hundred Daiyoukai. Exactly how big of an army do you think I will need, Kazuhiro?" Ryura asked with a frown.

Kagome stared at her mate. Twenty thousand? Ryura had managed to gather over _twenty thousand _soldiers in only three years? His lands had gone without a Lord for centuries now and despite that he managed to gather an army that, in most circumstances, would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Well you have the support of my tribe. All of it," Kouga said, finally speaking for the first time since the meeting began. Beside him, his mate nodded. "Mine as well," Ayame promised.

"What would I get out of it?" Kazuhiro asked with a small frown.

"What would you want?" Ryura retorted, his tone that of boredom.

Kazuhiro's eyes drifted over to land on Kagome, leering at her in a way that made Ryura rise up and lean over the table, his hand shooting out to grab Kazuhiro roughly by the front of his armor and pull him half way over the table until they were nose to nose.

Ryura snarled in Kazuhiro's face then with an oddly calm voice said, "I will give into Masaru's demands of vacating my position as Lord of the East before I allow you to touch Kagome. Do I make myself clear, shark?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had bowed up as well. The hanyou was visibly shaking with the effort he was putting into keeping himself seated. Sesshoumaru, however, seemed to appear _bigger _than he normally would. He looked far more imposing and dangerous now than he had only a few seconds earlier. Kouga was growling along with Ayame, and Kohaku looked as if he was just about to reach over and punch Kazuhiro's head off of his shoulders.

"My, my. I wish I still had my Wind Tunnel," Miroku said with a scowl. "I think being sliced in half by my wife's Hiraikotsu would be more pleasing to my eyes, however."

Kazuhiro frowned. "I was not aware the Lady was this loved," he murmured.

"They're all my friends, and Ryura's my mate. What else were you expecting?" Kagome said, offended. "If it was Ayame you looked at like that, I would've just gone ahead and melted your face off."

Inukimi watched with interest as Ryura shoved Kazuhiro away from him. Seeing everyone's reactions had been a surprise to her, as well. Sesshoumaru's response, however silent it was, was the most shocking. Never since Sesshoumaru had been born had Inukimi seen him take on that aggressive of a stance. She was almost positive if Ryura had not grabbed Kazuhiro, Sesshoumaru would have.

"I meant to offense," Kazuhiro said as he straightened his armor. To his chagrin, Ryura had jerked him forward hard enough to actually loosen the straps that held the armor in place. "Perhaps I am simply not used to a Miko being this close with youkai. I see now that Ryura mated the Lady out of love and not for politics and power."

"Huh?" Kagome blurted out. "What?"

"He means he thought at first I mated with you to give some boon to my line," Ryura said once he was settled down again next to Kagome. "You remember what Sesshoumaru said three years ago, ne?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Y-yes," she stuttered. "I remember."

That had Inukimi surprised, again, and she quickly looked between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. What was going on, exactly?

"Fuck, can we get a move on? I'm wastin' daylight here," Inuyasha grumbled out, apparently wanting to change the subject, and fast.

"Very well," Kazuhiro said. "In return for resources and help forming a large enough army to oppose Masaru should it come to that, I would ask for a display from your side, Ryura."

"I'm sorry?" Ryura asked. He blinked quickly then looked curiously to the Southern Lord.

"I want to see the power of the ones who ended Naraku's terror," Kazuhiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would also ask that Akira and Yuichi join, as well."

"What sort of fuckin' request is that? I don't get it. What would _you _get out of watchin' us fight?" Inuyasha shook his head as he spoke, sending his silver-white hair flying about his face. "It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm wondering the same thing," Kouga asked, just as confused as Inuyasha.

"It is simple. I am a Samebito," Kazuhiro explained. "I take pride in not only my own prowess, but in those of my allies. Considering you, Lord Ryura, have nothing else to offer at the moment with your Lands still being rebuilt, I will take the reassurance of knowing what soldiers I give you will be left in the good hands of those who know how a battlefield truly works. After all, I do not want my own reputation to plummet into nothing should you prove to not use what I give you to the best of your abilities."

"That's... it?" Kagome leaned forward slightly, staring at Kazuhiro while expecting him to grow a second head, or to suddenly laugh and say he was kidding.

"That is all, Lady Kagome. Surely it can be arranged?"

Ryura glanced down to his mate, not really believing what he was hearing. Judging by the look on Kagome's face, she didn't truly believe it either. His ruby-red eyes slid shut and he rolled the idea over in his head. There wasn't any real harm in it, and it had been some time since any of them had truly fought. If anything, the "display" could be seen as a warm up, or a test to see where they would need to improve themselves.

"I will allow it," Ryura finally said, deciding for each and every single one of them.

"Truly?" Sesshoumaru asked, brows rising.

Ryura's eyes opened and he glanced at the Inu Daiyoukai. "Hn," he hummed with a soft nod. "First, however, I will ask to be given time so I can visit Totosai. I wish to have a weapon commissioned."

"Very well," Kazuhiro conceded.

* * *

><p>Three hours after the meeting Ryura took Kagome and Tsuyoshi with him as he headed to find Totosai. As they were flying, Ryura was filling Tsuyoshi in on what was going to happen. The water Dragon's brows were furrowed together, appearing confused as Inuyasha and Kouga had been when they first heard Kazuhiro's conditions.<p>

"He is an odd one, to say the least," Tsuyoshi said.

Ryura chuckled. "I'm not going to question it now. It was better than his first suggestion."

"Oh?" asked the water Dragon.

"He wanted me," Kagome grumbled as she stuffed her arms over her chest.

At the very mention of that Ryura instinctively held Kagome tighter against his chest. Tsuyoshi's head snapped to the side and he stared wide-eyed at the Miko, wondering if he had heard her correctly. She had been grumbling, after all. Judging from Ryura's reaction, however, Tsuyoshi knew he had not heard wrong at all, and at the same time, Tsuyoshi felt fury bloom to life in his chest.

"How _dare _he?" Tsuyoshi hissed. "How on _earth _did he think he was actually going to be granted such a request?"

"Apparently he thought I mated with Kagome for her power," Ryura explained, frowning. "I wouldn't worry about it too much now, though. He was set straight fairly quick."

"Good," Tsuyoshi growled out.

"So..." Kagome said, trying to take the Dragons' minds off of Kazuhiro. "What weapon are you getting made?" Her question was directed at Ryura.

"A spear for you," Ryura said as he grinned widely. "Tsuyoshi knows spears better than I do, so I wanted him to come to watch Totosai make it."

Tsuyoshi smiled tightly, still partly upset with what he heard about the Southern Lord. "I will do what I can. You will have a fine spear by the end of the day, Lady Kagome."

"Really? ...for me?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. At Ryura's nod she squealed loudly and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you so much!"

Ryura laughed as he nuzzled his nose against Kagome's cheek. "Of course," he murmured to her.

The trio fell into a comfortable silence after that until Ryura felt the air around him heating up and the scent of sulfur assaulted his nose. They were close to the volcano Totosai called his home. The air began to thin and against him, Ryura could feel Kagome's breathing become strained. Ryura almost went into a panicked fit until Kagome's reiki flooded around her body, and shortly after her breathing returned to normal.

"Purifying the air," she said with a small smile. Kagome felt the panic course through her and Ryura's bond with curiosity following as a close second. "I had to do this a lot with miasma."

Tsuyoshi grinned at their sides, faintly impressed with Kagome's actions. Both he and Ryura had forgotten the air around Totosai's home was fatal to humans. It wasn't like they brought humans with them when they went to see Totosai, after all. This was the first time Kagome had ever came with them.

"What's this?" Totosai asked as his head rose, boggling eyes looking to the sky. "Kagome?"

The aged fire-youkai watched the sky until he saw Ryura and Tsuyoshi crest a side of the volcano. Totosai's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Kagome resting in Ryura's arms.

"Whaaaaat!?" Totosai exclaimed, continuing to watch the three. "What fresh hell is this!?"

Ryura's booming laughter informed Totosai that the Dragon had heard him. "Oi brat, whaddya doin' with Kagome? When did she come back, anyway!?" Totosai hollered up at them.

"About five days ago!" Totosai heard Kagome shout.

"And I'm just now hearing about this?" the fire-youkai exclaimed loudly once the three were on the ground. He was further shocked when he saw the markings on Kagome's face, resulting in Totosai falling over in a dead faint.

"Too many surprises at once, I guess." Tsuyoshi said as he moved over and poked at Totosai's head with a black booted foot. "I pray he does not stay out for long."

"He won't," Ryura said, and without saying anything further he left Kagome's side, stepped over to Totosai and pulled Raijinga from its sheath on his back. He pointed the tip of the large sword at Totosai's chest and with a small pulse of his youki, sent a small jolt of lightning at Totosai.

Totosai was instantly awake and on his feet, frantically looking around. His eyes rested on Ryura's grinning face, making Totosai grumble loudly and blush as Kagome's giggles reached his ears. He _knew _what hair he had was now sticking up all over the place.

"Pfeh," Totosai muttered. "Anyway, what are you all here for?"

Ryura, still grinning, answered. "I would like to ask a spear made for Kagome."

"A spear!? What?" Totosai shouted. "Since when do you use a spear, girl!?"

"I've learned to use one, been training for three years!" Kagome admitted with a grin.

Totosai was quiet, looking Kagome up and down. He eventually sighed with his shoulders hunching. "Since it's for Kagome I'll do it," he said.

Suddenly pulling out a pair of pliers from somewhere in his haori, Totosai grinned wildly and looked at Ryura. "Open wide."

Tsuyoshi flinched, knowing what was coming next. He looked away as Totosai moved forward. The sounds of metal on fang met his ears, following by a loud pop, and then Ryura snarling. Kagome cried out in shock and began to ask Totosai what the hell he did that for.

"It's for the spear of course. What did you think I was going to make it out of, huh? Metal is far too weak for you, Kagome," Totosai said.

The fire-youkai disappeared into his home shortly after, only to call out to the three to follow him. Kagome leading them, they moved to stand just at the entrance of Totosai's home and spotted the youkai pulling out a small black box.

"What's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Last of Lord Touga's fangs," Totosai said with a nod.

"What!?" Ryura, Kagome, and Tsuyoshi yelled at the same time. "Why do you have one of those!?" Ryura asked after.

"That's 'cause the old dog felt I was gonna need one in the future and had me save it. I know he was Kagome's father in a different life and I recently received instructions from him to use this fang in time with your own, Ryura," Totosai muttered as he opened the box.

Youki began to immediately spill forth from the open box. It was strong, powerful, breath-taking, and so obviously belonging to the long dead Touga. Kagome shuddered at the feeling of Touga's youki, her breath coming and going in short pants. So this was the true power of the former Inu no Taisho. It was incredibly terrifying and soothing at the same time.

Ryura stood quietly, too stunned to say anything. Tsuyoshi was in much the same state. It had been so long since they felt Touga's youki and they weren't exactly for sure how to react. None of them moved as Totosai moved over to his forge and began the heating process.

* * *

><p>Within Totosai's volcano home, Ryura sat with his hands loosely clasped in front of him. The Dragon's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, coming and going at even intervals. The white of his youki swirled around him as a vortex, combining with the blue lightning that was crackling out from his body. Every time Totosai would slam on the weapon he was forging with a hammer, Ryura's youki would spike and would flow into the weapon, greedily sucking it up as a drowning man would air.<p>

To Totosai's other side Kagome sat in the same position as Ryura, yet within her hands she held a small part of a fang with the dangerous point of what remained pulsing gently against her skin. Bright gold youki leaked from that fang, trickling its way towards the weapon.

Totosai cooled down the metal like substance he was working, only to repeat the same processes over again, his eyes never once leaving the creation. What he was doing was a delicate process, one only he could do, and it required his full attention. Totosai was blending together not only the youki of two powerful Daiyoukai, but the fangs of two powerful Daiyoukai at the same time.

Over and over Totosai would work the fangs together with fire as hot as hell-fire as he molded it into a desired shape, only to cool it down rapidly in ice cold water. Slowly the shaft and bottom of a spear was beginning to form and while the blended fangs were still hot, Totosai quickly pulled out a seperate set of tools and began to carve designs into the heated metal-like fang. He worked like an artist with the gold and white youki flowing from either side of him being his pants and the spear his canvas.

When he was finished, Totosai quickly shoved the shaft into the icy water and turned to pull out the last part of Ryura's fang he had to work with, which as he did so began to take on the shape of a spear's blade. Lightning sparked around the blade while it was being formed and a sudden gust of wind blew through the forge, sending clothes and hair billowing in all directions. The wind never died down, only continued to gust faster and faster until Totosai inhaled deeply, cheeks expanding almost comically outwards. He then released the pent-up air directly on the spear blade. The gale was quickly taken in by the blade itself until nothing remained.

Totosai continued to work well into the night, not stopping for any purpose. Ryura and Kagome didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest, possibly due to their meditative states. Ryura didn't even notice it when Totosai reached over and with a deft slice of his claws, cut a lock of Ryura's hair. The fire-youkai did the same to Kagome, then he moved over to where he originally pulled the box that held Touga's fang and pulled out yet another box. Opening it a braided, long lock of hair was revealed, its silver-white color shining in the fires from the forge.

A scent drifted up to Totosai and he smiled fondly with nostalgia, then shook himself of the feeling and while using most of the hair he had gathered, he began to weave it into a long strip of cloth that was at least as long as Totosai was tall. As he did this the three colors – white, blue, and black – mingled together until a deep navy blue was left.

Totosai hummed thoughtfully, looking over what remained of the silver-white lock of hair. He stared at it for just a short moment, then a grin bloomed to life on his face. He had an idea, and it came to him as if someone popped it in his head for him. Creating what he was going to was not something Totosai normally did.

Pulling from the youki of what was leaking from the piece of fang in Kagome's hand, Totosai created another braid. He mixed the youki with his natural fires, wrapping both around the small braid of hair he was creating until all that remained was a thin, delicate looking chain that almost appeared metal with its bright silver-white appearance. Totosai moved over to Kagome after he was finished and plucked the fang from the palm of her hand. His fire and the golden youki were called forth once more and with it he attached the piece of fang to the chain.

"Kagome," he said as he finished. "Open your eyes, girlie."

The Miko reacted slowly, eyelids fluttering as her consciousness returned to her until Totosai was looking into the crystaline orbs once they opened. He gave her a bright smile and leaned forward, placing the necklace he had just created over her head.

Kagome gave him a confused look then gazed down at the necklace. "What is this?" she asked softly.

"A present from your father to celebrate your mating," Totosai remarked, his smile turning kind.

"H-how did..." Kagome trailed off with her voice cracking. Her eyes misted over and she stared down at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Touga's youki was gently pulsing through the fang and the chain. It was calm and soothing, love and pride swelling outwards to wrap around her.

Totosai chuckled. "I had a sudden thought and made it. There's no way I came up with that on my own, so I'm gonna guess Touga-inukami put the thought in my brain. Jewelry just isn't something I do, really."

Kagome's hands wrapped around the fang and she bent over, crying softly as she put her balled hands against her cheek. Her fingers became wet as they met with her tears.

"Thank you, Totosai. Thank you _so _much," Kagome said softly, then her words turned into mumbled gratitude to the fire-youkai.

"Kagome?" Ryura groggily asked as he too came out of his trance. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Ryura stumbled to his feet while sharply shaking his head. Looking over, he saw Kagome leaning over with her hands against her face, and faintly he could see the gleaming silver-white of her necklace. Worried far more now than he was before, Ryura quickly was at her side and kneeling, his hands working to pull Kagome's own away from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, and Kagome finally looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

Kagome slowly opened her hands and Ryura exhaled sharply at what was lying in her palms. This was the last thing he was expecting to see, to feel, and to smell.

"Tsuyoshi!" Ryura yelled and quickly the water Dragon was rushing into Totosai's home, making his way over to the pair on the ground with long strides. Tsuyoshi flicked his blue eyes over to Totosai, who grinned wickedly, then he returned his attentions to his Lord and Lady. Ryura shuffled to the side to show Tsuyoshi what Kagome was holding, and the water Dragon almost fell over.

"T-that..." Tsuyoshi mumbled, and Ryura nodded.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked while wiping the wetness from her face with the sleeve of her haori. "What's going on?"

"How did you get that, Kagome?" Ryura asked.

"I made it for her," Totosai answered for her, repeating what he had said before. "The thought suddenly hit me, and I know Touga-inukami had something to do with it. Jewelry just isn't something I do, you know."

"You know what this means, then?" Tsuyoshi asked as he turned to face Totosai.

The fire-youkai youkai nodded, still grinning. He knew _exactly _what it meant, and he was wishing so _hard _Sesshoumaru was here just so he could see the ice prince's reaction.

"What is it!?" Kagome snapped.

Ryura calmed her down by running a hand along the back of her neck. "There is a way Daiyoukai will... adopt, if you will, others into their family," Ryura began to explain. "They will take one of their fangs and a lock of their hair and have a necklace created from the two. When done, the person who is being adopted will take the fang and cut open the palm of their hand with it, then allow the youki of the Daiyoukai to enter them. It is as close as one can get to blood relations."

Kagome blinked once then looked down to the fang in her hand. Touga was wanting to posthumously adopt her? "What does that even _mean_?" she muttered loudly, wondering just what it was that the former Inu no Taisho was thinking.

"He wants to be your father as Touga, not just as Hikaru," Ryura supplied. "That's all I can think of."

"But he's dead?" Kagome asked, confused even more now.

Ryura nodded once. "He is, but he's also a Kami now. He was made a Kami as Touga, and still carries Touga's appearance instead of one from a different incarnation of his soul. He is more Touga than he is Hikaru. Why wouldn't he want to still be a father to you?"

"So, if I do this, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are going to be my...brothers?"

"Yup," Totosai said. "And I wish I could see Sesshoumaru's reaction. Come on, Lord Touga! At least give me this!" he yelled as he looked up and shook a fist at the roof of his home. "You know how many beatings I put up with 'cause I wouldn't forge that brat a weapon!?"

As he listened to Totosai's rant, Tsuyoshi suddenly stiffened up and without warning, shot off to stand at the side of Ryura with a surprised look on his face.

"Which brat would you not forge a weapon for again, Totosai?" Sesshoumaru said as he ducked down to enter the fire-youkai's home.

"Whaaaat!? Why are _you _here!?" Totosai exclaimed as he pointed a clawed finger at the Inu Daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said with a smile once he had walked further inside.

Ryura and Tsuyoshi only stared with wide eyes, wondering pretty much the same thing Totosai was. Sesshoumaru looked far more calm than anyone else in the room at the moment. His golden eyes settled on the fang in Kagome's hand, and suddenly that calmness vanished.

"You..." Sesshoumaru said, trailing off with his eyes widening. "How is this possible? Father is _dead._"

"He left me the stuff to do it with," Totosai explained. "You know your father had the gift of foresight as well as I do, Sesshoumaru."

"And even to this day his actions make no sense to me _whatsoever_," Sesshoumaru growled.

Realizing how he was acting, Sesshoumaru collected himself and with a sigh, moved to stand in front of Kagome and the Dragons. He knelt and placed his right hand on top of her hand that held the fang, eyes closing slowly. Kagome jerked with surprise and together with the Dragons and Totosai, watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as Sesshoumaru leaned over and rested his forehead on top of Kagome and his joined hands.

"I will accept this if it is what you want," Sesshoumaru said. "Since you have chosen Ryura as your mate, I have no other way to accept you into my family except for this."

Totosai fell over at the declaration, sputtering and red in the face. "Who are you and what did you do to Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

A small rock met his head and he yelped, glaring at Sesshoumaru. Totosai didn't even see Sesshoumaru move! He grumbled and decided to sit and wait quietly until all this was over. He was far more interested to watch and see what was going to happen. Never before had a Miko been adopted by a Daiyoukai, and Totosai didn't know how it was going to end.

Kagome didn't notice Totosai's sudden quiet behavior. Not even Ryura and Tsuyoshi noticed it. They were too shocked to really notice _anything_ except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Ryura anxiously looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye, wondering what she would do.

"I... I'd like that," Kagome said finally with a small nod and a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled away from her hand to take the fang between two fingers. "This will hurt," he said before he shoved the point of the fang deep into Kagome's palm. She cried out at the sudden shock and Ryura snarled loudly, having felt the pain through his mating bond with Kagome. The scent of her blood only made his snarl increase in volume. It was taking everything in him not to reach out and rip Sesshoumaru's face off.

Touga's gold youki erupted from the fang protruding from Kagome's hand and slowly entered the still bleeding wound. Kagome felt the youki mingle with her blood and without warning she screamed, throwing her head back. It felt like her body was on _fire_.

"What's going on!?" Ryura snapped as he held Kagome upright, keeping her from falling over. Her body was stiff as a board and shaking.

"She is Miko," Sesshoumaru said loud enough to be heard over Kagome's screams. "The youki and reiki are warring. The reiki will have to accept my father's youki, or the youki will be forced out."

"Why didn't you say that before stabbing her? Damnit, Sesshoumaru!" Ryura yelled.

Tsuyoshi knelt to Kagome's side and over her head he looked to Ryura. "You need to support her, not argue with Sesshoumaru. You are her mate."

Ryura calmed down quickly after that and resigned himself to wait while gently stroking his knuckles over Kagome's cheek, murmuring to her quietly. There was nothing else he could do. He waited for what felt like an eternity until Kagome's screams ceased. The Miko collasped against him, panting and clawing at his silk covered chest.

"It hurts..." she whimpered.

Frowning, Ryura began to rock from side to side in attempt to calm his hurting mate. He could feel it coursing through his own body as if it was her own. Touga's youki was coursing through Kagome like liquid fire, burning her and fighting against her reiki.

"Kagome, listen to me. You must accept it, just like you accepted our bond," Ryura said into her hair. "Stop fighting it."

"B-but what... what if it destroys... my reiki?" Kagome gasped out. "Touga, he... he's so _strong_. So much stronger th-than me. I don't... I don't want to be... weak, I c-can't be weak!"

"Let it," Sesshoumaru rumbled. "My sire would not do this and leave you powerless, Kagome. If you truly wish to accept this, _let go._"

Ryura dipped his head down further until his mouth was against Kagome's ear. "Even if it does leave you powerless, I'll protect you. You know that right, Kagome?" he voiced in a whisper.

Kagome let go at that. She sagged against Ryura and stopped fighting against the youki. The liquid fire raged through her veins and deep within herself, Kagome began to feel her very structure change. Her reiki, no longer fighting against Touga's youki, began to mix with the golden energy. Blue and gold joined together, lighting Kagome's soul with a green glow.

There were no outward signs to what was happening to Kagome. Her hair remained black, her staring yet unseeing eyes stayed blue; she still appeared to be human. Her nails blunt, her ears round, everything remained the same. Her scent told a different story, however.

Kagome's once pure scent had changed and now she smelt like the daughter of an Inu Daiyoukai; of Touga.

Her reiki combining with the youki had warped the ritual in such a way that Kagome was not just simply an adopted daughter of Touga. It had turned her into his true daughter.

Kagome was now a hanyou.

* * *

><p>"How is that even possible?" Ryura asked Sesshoumaru as they sat together outside Totosai's home. Ryura was cradling an unconscious Kagome against him, the Miko having passed out shortly after the ritual was complete.<p>

"My sire is now a Kami. When it comes to that, I highly doubt anything is impossible for him," Sesshoumaru said. "You have said that Kagome was his daughter in another life. Since he is a Kami now, why would he _not _want Kagome as his daughter? He became a Kami while he was Touga, not as Kagome's father – he always was a selfish individual, after all."

"I do not think any of us believed the ritual would result in Lady Kagome becoming Lord Touga's own daughter," Tsuyoshi mumbled from beside Ryura.

"What does this mean for her, though? She's a Miko! You can't have youki and reiki at your disposal at the _same time_," Ryura said. "This is far more complex than a mating bond. My soul is tied with Kagome's. Sure, she had to accept my youki for it to happen, but it wasn't _permanent._"

"We will have to wait and see," Tsuyoshi said. Sesshoumaru nodded once in agreement with the water Dragon and then the trio fell silent, pondering over what was going on.

"It's finished," Totosai said as he exited his home some time later. In his hands he carried a spear that looked as if it should be hung on a wall as decoration and not actually used in battle.

The spear held a fang-like blade as its tip, much like Tsuyoshi's did, and its silver-white metal gleamed in the moonlight. The shaft of the spear was wrapped with the navy blue cloth Totosai had woven from the three locks of hair, and etched into the neck and butt of the spear were Dragon and Inu youkai in their true forms.

Ryura shifted Kagome until her chest was against his back with his left arm draped over her stomach. With his now free hand he took the spear from Totosai and eyed it carefully up and down. A grin managed to spread its way across his face, despite his worry for Kagome.

"It's wonderful, Totosai. Thank you," Ryura said as he bowed his head politely in thanks to the fire-youkai.

Totosai grunted and waved a hand. "Don't worry about it," he grumbled as he too flopped down to sit on the ground and rub at the aching muscles in his neck and shoulders. Eyes darting over to Kagome the fire-youkai raised a brow, "Wonder when she's gonna wake up."

"I...don't know," Ryura murmured. "She feels fine. There's no sickness. Her heart's beating normally. She doesn't have a fever. There's nothing disturbing coming through the bond. It's like she's just...asleep."

Little to their knowledge Kagome wasn't exactly asleep, per-say. She was oblivious to the world around her, yes, but the world _inside _her was a whole different story. Her very structuring, basically her DNA, changing caused Kagome to receded into her soul. The Miko was prodding at the energy inside of her as her subconscious walked aimlessly through her own soul.

It was an odd experience, to say the least.

She was also alone, and it was beginning to frighten her. Kagome had never been one to be by herself for such a long period. She thrived off contact with others, needing it as if it were the air itself. Her friends and her family were important to her and without them Kagome knew she wouldn't survive. Like a dog grieving its missing owner, Kagome was grieving at the loss of contact from the people she cared for, especially Ryura.

Kagome, for some reason, couldn't feel him, even though she was floating about her own soul. Shouldn't she have felt _something_? Ryura and her souls were bound together. There should have been at least a trace of the Daiyoukai somewhere.

But there was nothing, and it left Kagome feeling cold and empty.

What was she supposed to do? How was she going to wake up? Kagome didn't know the answer to either of those questions, and so, she continued to wander around without any real direction. She couldn't feel anything except for herself, her very energy. It was like she was having an out-of-body experience, but at the same time, Kagome couldn't see anything, either.

Who knew a Miko's soul could be so dark? But, then again, there was no real need for light, now was there? There was no sun, no fire. There wasn't anything Kagome _needed _to see. It was like she was in a void.

A void? Kagome's thoughts centered around that and she looked around the darkness with worry. A void. Was this what Ryura had experienced for six hundred years in the realm of the Kami, even though only six months had passed since for her and everyone else? Is this what he felt? _Nothing_.

Sounds, light, scents... there wasn't anything except for Kagome's own consciousness. Is this truly what her mate had been put through for _six hundred years? _

Kagome's world stopped at that moment as sadness flooded through her. He hadn't been trapped in a void. He had been trapped in his own soul. His own darkened place where light had no reason to exist. Purity, evil, good, righteous, maliciousness... To a soul it didn't matter. It would always be a dark place. Touga had been the one to bring him out of it and together with the Kami, gave Ryura another chance at life.

Now Kagome understood why Ryura had been nervous traveling through the well. Six hundred years in a place like this was enough to drive anyone insane, and Kagome felt pride knowing her mate didn't go insane.

"Kagome..." a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She couldn't see anything, so searching for whoever the voice belonged to was pointless. Where had she heard that voice before, anyway?

Ah, fighting against the Shikon no Tama, she thought.

"Touga?" she asked.

"Oh come now, little one. I am your father," Touga responded. Kagome could hear the grin in his voice.

Kagome gave a short laugh. "Hello to you too, dad."

"Come with me, Kagome," he said. Kagome didn't get a chance to respond. She felt herself being pulled away from her soul.

Light flooded her vision bright enough she had to shield her eyes with a hand, and only when she had adjusted did she dare to lower that hand. Touga stood before her, looking as he had as the Inu no Taisho when he had been alive. He wore a warm smile on his face and his hands were settled on his hips.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

Touga took a short look around. "In the realm of the Kami. This is where I have visited with Ryura."

"Does that mean I disappeared in front of his eyes?" Kagome grinned faintly. "If I did I bet he's freaking out."

"Hm... I would not worry so much about that now. Tsuyoshi and Sesshoumaru are with him. He will be fine," Touga reassured her with his words and began to move forward.

"Has anyone ever told you that Inuyasha looks just like you? He has those stripes too, when his youkai blood takes over," Kagome said as she looked up at the face of her father.

"You are the first, but I have noticed the traits," Touga said with a half-grin. "He is more gentle in appearance, like his mother, however."

"True." Kagome nodded. "Um... why? What happened?"

Touga knew what she was meaning. Why did he adopt her? Why was she now his true daughter, what caused it, was she hanyou, was she still Miko? What did it mean for her?

"I am a selfish creature, Kagome. I am sure Sesshoumaru would be more than happy to agree, as well," Touga said while putting his large, clawed hands on Kagome's shoulders. "You were my daughter when I lived as Hikaru, but I am no longer Hikaru. I have his memories, of course, but I am not him. And that just would not do."

"What about other children you had in other lives?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.

"To be honest, I can remember them, but only faintly. Amaterasu-kamisama will not tell me the reason for this," Touga paused for a moment. "Either way, you are my daughter. You have always been my daughter, except now, you are the daughter of Touga, and not the daughter of Hikaru. As much as it may pain you for me to say this, but Hikaru does no longer exist. He lives on in the memories of others, of course, but his soul will never again walk the earth. I, however, exist as a Kami. I exist as Touga. Why in the world would I not want you as my true daughter again?"

"But why now?" her voice was soft. "Why not before?"

"And if you had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, and wished to mate him? It would not be possible for you would have been his sister," Touga grinned. "Considering you are mated with Ryura, I thought now was as good of time as any."

Touga fell silent, thinking over how to best explain what was happening to her without confusing her even more. When he found the words he raised a hand and brushed Kagome's bangs away from her face, looked to the diamond on her forehead that mimicked Ryura's, then smiled fondly at the sight.

"Kagome..." he said to gain her attention once again. When he had it, he continued. "You are no longer human. You are hanyou, like Inuyasha."

Kagome's breath left her in a rush. "That means I'm no longer a Miko..."

"Yes, you are."

"How?" Kagome blurted out. It was hard to tell if she was still Miko or not where she was. It felt like she had no power at all, really.

"Miko were given their abilities by the Kami, were they not?" Touga asked with a brow rising. Kagome nodded and he smirked at her. "And just what am I now?"

"...a Kami."

Kagome felt like she had just been hit with a truck at the revelation. Touga was just not any Kami. He was the Deity of Youkai, he was their patron. The Kami had given youkai a true place when they accepted Touga among them.

"Now, full-blooded youkai will never be able to be Miko or monks, like Miroku," Touga explained further. "This is reserved for hanyou. The world is changing, you know it is. You have seen it. You lived in it. Youkai are considered myths in your era, but they are anything but myths. More and more hanyou are born as the years go by. Energies blend together. You and Ryura will no longer by the only Daiyoukai and Miko mates after a few short centuries. Blood lines thin out, power remains dormant. You yourself had no idea you were a Miko until you entered the past."

Touga inhaled, catching his breath and calming himself. He had gotten a little too excited there for a moment. "However, when someone who carries the blood of a Miko, no matter how dormant it is... Should they meet and mate with Youkai, their power is awakened. Their children are born hanyou, and yet..."

Kagome stared at Touga, eyes widening. "Hanyou.. You found out how to calm their blood, didn't you?"

Touga gave her a dazzling, bright smile. "I have. Thanks to you and Ryura, thanks to _this_..." he lightly touched the fang resting at the base of her throat. His fang. "Hanyou will no longer lose their minds to their youkai blood. They can _control it _just as Ryura or Sesshoumaru would. It won't be automatic, and it will be a long process, but by the time your era rolls around, reiki will be so spread between blood lines that nearly _every human in the world _possesses it."

"And eventually youkai will no longer have to hide..." Kagome whispered, eyes growing even further in size.

"_Exactly_," Touga said, proud she had caught on so quickly. "That time will come when _you _are alive, and you must prepare yourself for it. Train as hard as you can for the next five hundred years. Work with Ryura, support him, aid him. _Keep him sane_," he stressed the words, and Kagome knew she meant the deal the Kami made with Ryura over his soul.

"I will," Kagome promised with a smile. "So how does this work? I'm still a Miko, but? There has to be something else. Your youki blended with my reiki."

"Imagine your reiki as it was. It was capable of healing wounds, and at the same time it could harm youkai. It could purify them, destroy their soul," Touga said softly. "Now? You will no longer destroy their soul. You will cleanse it and keep it in its youkai state. What ever youkai you purify, no matter how evil and vile they are, will be given another chance at life, just like your mate was. You will also be able to harm humans with it, considering the blend of youki. You will no longer be defenseless against humans should you be without a weapon."

Synergy, is what it was. Now it was Kagome's turn to be excited, and she couldn't wait to tell the others.


End file.
